Family Or Love
by Cenaforever1028
Summary: Nicole Orton, the youngest sister of Randy Orton has just joined the WWE. When she starts to fall for the one man her brother dispies, will she give into her feelings or hide them.
1. Chapter 1

Nicole Orton had a lot to live up to. She was about to start her career in the WWE. Being the little sister of Randy Orton was pressure enough for her. She had trained at Ohio Valley Wrestling just like Randy and had recently signed with the WWE. She was twenty-four. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She knew a side of Randy that a lot of people didn't. They had always been close. With her being his baby sister he was a bit overprotective at times. Although her contract didn't start for another week, Nicole decided to go on the road with the WWE early to get used to things. She just arrived at the hotel and went up to the front desk to check in. There was no one there so she rang the bell. As she was waiting she turned around she saw John Cena walk in. She never met him but knew of him since he and Randy didn't get along. She always thought he was cute but there was no way she'd ever let Randy know that.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" The woman behind the desk said breaking Nicole from her thoughts.

"Yes I'm checking in, Nicole Orton." The woman typed in a few things.

"Yes Ma'am." "Here is your keycard." The woman said handing it to her.

"Thank you." When she turned around she bumped into someone. "Oh I'm sorry." She looked up to see John Cena.

"It was my fault." John said. "I wasn't looking where I was going." He smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Come on Nick what are you doing Randy would kill you." She thought to herself. She headed for the elevator. She swore she could feel somebody staring at her. When she got in she could see John staring right at her. When she got up to her floor she tried to unlock her door with her keycard but wasn't working. She had been trying for ten minutes. "Ah, come on!"

"Need some help?" She looked up John Cena was standing there.

"It won't open."

"Mind if I try?" She handed him the keycard. He went over to the door and stuck it in the slot. It opened right away. "There you go." He said handing her back the keycard.

"How the hell did you do that?"

"Well it works better if the keycard isn't upside down."

"I had it upside down?"

"Yeah."

"Well I guess I fit the stereotype of dumb blonde huh?"

"I'd hardly call you dumb beautiful maybe but not dumb." "I'm John Cena."

"Yeah I- Her cell phone started ringing. "Excuse me." She said answering it. "Hello?"

"Hey are you here yet?" Randy asked.

"Yeah I'm here I'm putting my bags in my room right now then I'll be up to see you."

"Ok see you in a minute."

"Ok." She hung up and looked at John. "Sorry John I have to go." She said putting her bags in her room and closing the door.

"Was that your boyfriend?" John asked a little disappointed.

"No that was my brother." "I haven't seen him for awhile so he's looking forward to seeing me." "He's waiting for me." "Maybe I'll see you around."

"I hope so." She went to Randy's room on the next floor and knocked. Randy answered it.

"Hey Nicole." He said hugging her. "How are you?"

"Good." They broke from the hug and she went inside.

"It's about time your joining me in the family business."

"I can't wait to get started."

"You nervous at all."

"Yeah I got big shoes to fill I mean, grandpa, dad, you."

"You'll do great I saw some of your OVW tapes you're a natural."

"It least we're on the same show."

"Yeah they wanted to sign you to Smackdown." "I said no way Orton's have to stick together."

"Are they gonna acknowledge that were related on the air?"

"Yeah they want us to do a storyline together where you're my protégées."

"So we get to work together that's awesome."

"Yep you'll learn from the best."

"I think I'm gonna go workout in the hotel gym." "You wanna come?"

"No I already did my workout this morning." "Oh have you seen any other wrestlers yet?" Nicole decided not to tell Randy about talking to John Cena.

"No."

"You'll probably see them at the gym then that's where most of them are now." "I'm leaving for the arena in two hours so be ready."

"I will."

"Really Mrs. Two hours in the bathroom."

"Shut up Randall Keith."

"Make me Nicky."

"Shut up you know I hate being called that."

"I know that's pissed you off since we were kids."

"I'll be back, on time."

"Ok." Nicole went to her room and put on her workout clothes. Meanwhile down in the hotel gym. John Cena was working out with John Morrison and Chris Jericho.

"Hey John." Chris said. "Is there any reason you've had that dopey grin on your face all day?"

"Must be because of a woman." Morrison said. "What's her name?"

"I don't know." "I didn't get the chance to ask her."

"Is she cute?" Chris asked.

"Oh yeah." "I first saw her at the front desk then she needed help with her keycard to her room, so I helped her."

"So why didn't you ask her out?" Morrison said.

"I was going to but she got a phone call from her brother and she had to leave."

"Did you hear that Orton's sister got signed to a contract in the WWE?" "I've seen her tapes she's pretty good." Chris said. John looked over and saw Nicole walking into the gym.

"Hey guys there she is." John said pointing to her. Chris looked and started laughing. "What the hell's so funny?"

"John do you know who that is?"

"Yeah the girl I was talking about."

"I think I can help you with something I know her name."

"You do, what is it?"

"Nicole, Nicole Orton."

"Orton?" "No."

"I'm afraid so, your dream girl is Randy Orton's sister."

"She can't be related to Orton she's nothing like him." Nicole began lifting tiny weights.

"Hi." She looked up. Two women were standing next to her. "Is anybody using the other sets of weights?

"No help yourself Mickie."

"How do you know my name?"

"I'm a new diva on Raw but not until next week." "You probably know my brother Randy."

"Orton?"

"Yep I'm his sister Nicole."

"Nice to meet you Nicole." "This is Eve." She said pointing next to her.

"Hi Eve."

"Hi." Nicole felt somebody staring at her again. She looked over and again John Cena was staring right at her.

"I think somebody likes you." Eve said.

"Well he probably won't once he finds out who my brother is." "Which is for the best."

"You don't think he's cute?" Mickie asked.

"Well yeah but don't tell Randy."

"We won't." Nicole finished her workout and went to the arena with Randy. She was walking down the hall.

"Hi Nicole." She turned around.

"Oh hi J- wait a second who told you my name?"

"Jericho."

"My whole name?"

"Yes Miss Orton." "So Randy's your brother huh?"

"Yep."

"Funny."

"What is?"

"I never thought I'd actually like somebody with the last name Orton."

"You shouldn't like me John."

"Why not?"

"It'll only lead to trouble."

"Oh you mean your brother?" "I'm not afraid of him." Nicole didn't notice but she was standing up against the wall. John was getting closer and closer to her face. "Nicole?"

"Yeah?" They were about to kiss when she heard a familiar voice calling her.

"Nicole where are you?" Randy said.

"Oh my god that's Randy I have to go I'm sorry." She turned the corner. "Here I am."

"Where were you?"

"Hanging with the girls."

"Well my match is coming up I figured I'd come to get you."

"Thanks." "I almost kissed John Cena." She thought to herself. "That can't happen again."

**I know this is different from what I normally do. I wanted to change things a bit. I hope you don't hate it. And yes I know the lead character's named after me but hey it's my story lol jk.**


	2. Chapter 2

Tonight was Nicole's big night. She was going to be debuting on Raw. She was really nervous. Not only did she have the stress of tonight but she was still stressed about what almost happened between her and John Cena last week. She couldn't stop thinking about it. In a way she felt like she was betraying Randy. If Randy knew John tried to kiss her she didn't know what would happen. She had been avoiding John all week. If she knew he was in a certain place she wouldn't go there if she saw him she'd quickly go the other way before he saw her. She was meeting Randy in the hotel restaurant for breakfast. Randy sat down at the table.

"You're late." Nicole said.

"Yeah I know sorry." "So tonight's it, are you ready?"

"Yeah I'm nervous but I'm excited." Nicole saw Randy look at something he had an annoyed look on his face. She turned to see what he was looking at. John Cena walked in.

"Oh I'm gonna enjoy beating the hell out of him tonight."

"What?"

"We have a mixed tag match against him and Eve."

"Oh good." "If I beat her maybe I'll get a shot at the Diva's Championship."

"Then I'll beat Cena then we can be the first ever brother-sister champions in WWE history." "Cena hasn't messed with you at all since you've been here has he?"

"What do you mean?"

"Has he tried anything?"

"God Randy, no."

"I'm just asking."

"I told you no." "Even if he did try something I'm a grown woman now I don't my big brother's protection."

"I know I'm sorry it's just Cena really gets to me."

"Well take it out on him not me."

"Ok here I'll make it up to you I'll buy your breakfast."

"You're gonna buy my breakfast?"

"Yeah."

"Ok in that case what's the most expensive thing on this menu." She said laughing. John was sitting at a different table eating his breakfast. He couldn't quit thinking about last week either. Chris Jericho sat down in the chair acrossed from him.

"John." "Earth to John."

"I'm sorry what?"

"You thinking about Nicole again weren't you?"

"How'd you know?"

"You've been talking about her all week."

"I would've had a lot more to tell if that jerk Orton hadn't ruined it."

"Who happens to be her brother."

"I don't care I like her." "I'm asking her out tonight."

"John I know you got it bad for this chick but think about what you're doing." "This is Randy Orton's sister."

"Yeah and hopefully my girlfriend if I play my cards right." Chris stood up.

"I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into." He walked away. Back at Nicole and Randy's table they were just finishing there breakfast.

"That was good." Nicole said.

"Yeah but it costs me an arm and a leg."

"Oh shut up tightwad." "Here I'll pay for half."

"No I said I would buy your breakfast and I'm buying your breakfast." "I am sorry about what I said earlier."

"It's ok." "You're still my favorite big bro."

"You're still my favorite little sis."

"We're dorks."

"No I think that's just you."

"Oh yeah cause The Viper isn't the dorkiest nickname ever." She said laughing. Several hours later they were at Raw. Nicole was in the divas locker room.

"Are you nervous?" Mickie asked.

"I have butterflies in my stomach."

"You'll do fine." "I felt the same way my first night and I didn't even wrestle." "At least you won't be out there alone you'll have Randy with you."

"Yeah but I think he'll be more interested in ripping John's head off."

"Have you talked to John at all since last week?"

"No." "I don't wanna hurt his feelings."

"Why do you think you would do that?"

"I'm pretty sure he wants to ask me out and I can't say yes."

"Why not?"

"Do you know what Randy would do to John if he found out about it." "I don't want to make trouble for John he seems nice and I'm sure he doesn't need it."

"So if you meet somebody in the future you like you won't go out with him if Randy doesn't like him?"

"It's different with him and John they've hated each other for years." "I'm gonna go take a walk before my match." Nicole was walking down the hall she walked passed a room.

"Hey Nicole." She stopped and went back towards the room.

"Hi John."

"Do you wanna come in?"

"Ok." She said a little hesitant she closed the door. She sat on the couch next to him.

"Nicole I have something I want to ask you."

"John I think I know what you want to ask me and I'm sorry, I really am but my answer is no."

"Why?"

"I can't."

"Because of Randy right?"

"Partly."

"So you feel nothing for me at all?" "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you all week."

"Really?" "That's really sweet."

"So are you."

"I wish things were different." "I'm sorry." She went to get up but John stopped her. He leaned in to kiss her she pulled back slightly. "John I can't."

"I won't tell anyone." He kissed her at first she didn't kiss back. She just felt his lips on hers. She wanted to kiss him back after about ten seconds she did. It became very passionate very quickly. They laid back on the couch. John was rubbing one of her legs, she moaned quietly. Suddenly her cell phone rang. She broke the kiss.

"I have to get that John." John smiled because she looked irritated they had to stop. He got off her. She answered her phone. "Hello?"

"Nicole where the hell are you, our match is in ten minutes." Randy said.

"Ten minutes." "I'll be there soon."

"Hurry up."

"Ok." She hung up. "Our match is in ten minutes I have to go."

"See you out there." Nicole left and went back to the divas locker room to fix her hair and lipstick. She was hoping no one would see her but Mickie did.

"Whoa who were you making out with?"

"What?"

"Don't you what me." "So is he a good kisser?"

"He who?"

"John Cena."

"How should I know?"

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you weren't making out with him."

"Ok, promise you won't say anything to anyone?"

"Yeah."

"Yes we were making out."

"I knew it."

"I gotta go." She got to the curtain everyone else was out there already she was just waiting for Randy to introduce her as his partner.

"I have a very special partner tonight." "It's my honor to introduce you to the newest member of the Raw roster and my sister, Nicole Orton." She went out walked down to the ring and the match began. Randy and John started it off. Eventually Nicole got tagged in. She was just as vicious as Randy in the ring. John and Randy were fighting on the outside. Leaving Nicole and Eve inside. Eve was on the second turnbuckle punching Nicole in the head. Nicole countered with a powerbomb and got the three count. She was so happy she won. Randy came in the ring and celebrated with her. After they both got cleaned up they were getting ready to leave.

"You did a great job tonight." "I'm proud of you." Randy said.

"Thanks." "Being out there in front of all those people is one hell of a rush."

"Hey I'm just curious, do you have a boyfriend?"

"That was random."

"It just seems to me like you do." "Like tonight you were almost late." "Are you dating one of the guys?" "I won't be mad not like it would be Cena or anything." He said laughing.

"No I don't have a boyfriend."

"Ok let's get out of here and go get something to eat."

"Sounds good."

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

Nicole was so confused. She didn't know what she was going to do. Randy was already suspicious. She knew he would eventually find out if she kept doing what she was doing. She knew once he found out he would never forgive her. On the other hand she couldn't deny that she did like John. She couldn't avoid hurting him either way. If she rejected him that would hurt him and if she didn't Randy would hurt him. She and Randy were working out at a gym. It was early in the morning so they were the only ones there. They were both lifting dumb bells. Although Nicole's were lighter then Randy's.

"Nicole when are you gonna tell me what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"You're lying something's bothering you."

"I'm fine."

"Nick I've known you for twenty-four years." "I know when something's wrong with you."

"Randy would you stop playing big brother I'm fine."

"No matter how old we get I'll always be your big brother." "Are you sure you're not having trouble with anyone?"

"Randy you're really annoying me you know that."

"See that's what I'm talking about right there." "Before you came here we never used to bicker like this we've always gotten along."

"Yeah but before I came here you weren't this nosy."

"Before you came here you weren't so secretive."

"Secretive?" "What have I been secretive about huh?"

"Your boyfriend that you deny having." "Don't tell me you don't have one I know you do."

"No I don't."

"Ok then why were you almost late for our match then huh?"

"I was late because-"You know what it's none of your business."

"None of my business?"

"Yes." At this point they weren't working out anymore just arguing.

"You used to tell me everything."

"Randy for the last time there is nothing to tell you." She started walking away.

"Nicole where are you going?"

"I'm leaving."

"Nicole." She turned around.

"What?"

"Nothing, god sometimes you're such a b- He stopped.

"What?" "A bitch?" "Is that what you were gonna say?" "Go ahead say it."

"Forget it."

"I'm outta here." She went back to the hotel and took a shower. After she got dressed there was a knock on her door. She answered it. There was no one there but when she looked down she saw a little stuffed brown bear, with a rose taped to it's hand. She picked it up.

"Oh so that's what you have to do to impress you huh?" She looked up John was standing there. "I should have thought of that before the bear did." Nicole laughed. "You have a beautiful smile."

"Is this bear from you?"

"Yeah but the rose was his idea."

"Do you wanna come in?" "I need to talk to you."

"Ok." She moved so he could go in they sat on the bed.

"John we need to talk about what happened the other day."

"Ok."

"It can't happen again, ever."

"Yes it can."

"No it can't." "Randy-

"Sweetie." He said grabbing her hand. "Randy can't decide everything for you." "I like you and I'm pretty sure you like me to, or am I wrong?"

"No, I like you and that's why I'm doing this." "I don't want you to get hurt."

"By you?"

"No by Randy, if we start dating eventually he'll find out and he'll hurt you."

"He won't do anything." "Even if he would I'm willing to take that risk."

"We're already starting to fight about you." "He just doesn't know you're the reason." "We were working out today and we got in a fight about why I was late for the match Monday." "He thinks I have a boyfriend I'm not telling him about."

"Nicole what do you want?"

"What?"

"Forget about what Randy wants or what I want, what do you want?"

"What do you want John?"

"I want us to be together."

"Why?" "Why can't you find someone who's not biologically attached to someone you hate?"

"Because I want to be with you." "You're sweet, beautiful, kind, funny I could go on forever." "You never answered my question."

"What was it again?"

"What do you want?"

"Something I can't have because it'll never work out."

"What do you want, say it."

"I want to be with you but it'll never work like I said."

"Yes it will."

"John you know as well as I do that's a lie." "We can't be together." "I'm an Orton." "Orton's and Cena's don't mix." "Just forget about me John your life will be so much easier."

"I can't do that."

"You have to."

"Nicole." "Look at me." He brushed her hair out of her face.

She looked at him. "I'm sorry John." John took his hand and stroked her cheek. He leaned forward and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. They laid back on the bed. There kisses grew more passionate by the second. She started to unbutton his shirt. He started to lift up hers. Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Do you wanna get that?" John mumbled against her lips.

"No." She undid the last button and let his shirt fall to the floor. "There's only one thing I want right now." He took off her shirt. The knocking continued. What Nicole heard next almost made her have a heart attack.

"Nicole are you in there we need to talk." It was Randy.

"Oh shit." She whispered. "John go hide in the bathroom." He got off of her picked up his shirt and went into the bathroom. She picked up her shirt and put it back on. "Yeah Randy I'm coming." She opened the door. "Hi."

"Hi listen I just wanted to apologize for earlier." "You were right and I was wrong." "I need to learn how to respect your privacy."

"Thanks for apologizing I know that's hard for you." "I forgive you."

"Good cause you're my favorite little sis." She laughed.

"You're my favorite big bro."

"Hey wanna go to a movie my treat."

"Right now?"

"Yeah."

"Ok I have to go to the bathroom I'll be right back."

"I'll wait out here."

"Ok." Nicole went into the bathroom.

"Is he gone?" John asked.

"No he's waiting in the hall we're going to the movies, I'm sorry."

"Aw, I was having fun."

"So was I, I'll tell him we're together eventually." John smiled.

"We're together?"

"Yeah." "I'll call you later." She kissed him. "Bye."

"Bye."

**I would like to thank RKOsgirl92 and Southerncharm 21. You seem to be the only ones who like this story. I guess now I know who my real fans are so thank you and hope you continue reading. **


	4. Chapter 4

Nicole and John had been dating for a month. Surprisingly to her Randy hadn't been asking any questions. Ever since that day at the gym he tried not to get to personal with her. She didn't know it but he been wondering who she was dating. Even though she hadn't admitted she was dating anyone. He didn't understand what she was afraid of. He never disapproved of any of her boyfriends before. He wanted to make sure she knew that if she was dating one of the guys he wouldn't care. As long as it wasn't Cena but he knew she would never do that. He knocked on her hotel room door and she answered.

"Hey, can I come in?" Randy asked.

"Yeah sure." He went in and saw a little brown stuffed bear sitting on a table next to the bed.

"Cool bear." "Where'd you get it?"

"You mean Max, a friend gave him to me."

"Ah, a friend, I see." "You know if you have a boyfriend you can tell me." "I won't get mad I swear."

"Ok you're right I do have a boyfriend." "We've been dating for a month."

"A month?" "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to."

"Is it one of the guys?"

"Yeah."

"Who?"

"I can't tell you yet."

"Why not?"

"I want to make sure it's gonna last before I introduce him to you."

"Ok well whenever you feel like it." "No pressure." "I just came by to say that I'm totally cool with it."

"How did you know I was dating someone?"

"It didn't take a genius to figure it out." "You're always smiling and happy and when I'm around and you get those phone calls from "Mickie" you always leave so I can't hear the conversation."

"I really like being in Boston."

"Ok change the subject." Randy said laughing.

"I do this is a great city." "What arena are we going to tonight for Raw again?"

"The Boston Garden."

"Cool." Nicole's cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hi baby I miss you." John said.

"Uh huh."

"Oh is Randy there?" "Did I call at a bad time?"

"Right."

"Hey call me back when he leaves ok." "We're going somewhere today bring your bathing suit."

"Uh huh." "Bye." She hung up.

"That wasn't prince charming by any chance was it?" Randy said grinning.

"Oh shut up."

"I have a feeling me and this guy will get along great." "Well I'm gonna go."

"Ok." "I'll see you at the arena."

He walked towards the door and turned around. "Hey I have a match against Cena tonight." "Wanna come down to ring with me?"

"Sure." She said not really meaning it but couldn't refuse.

"Ok I'll see you later." As soon as he left Nicole dialed John's number.

"Hello?"

"It's me."

"Me who?"

"Me your girlfriend."

"Oh well I have a lot of those but there's one I like better then all of them." Nicole laughed.

"John."

"I'm just playing around."

"I know."

"Is Randy gone?"

"Yep he's gone."

"Ok." Nicole heard a knock on her door.

"Hang on one second someone's at my door." She opened it John was standing there. They hung up there phones. "Hi."

"Hi. He went in and closed the door as soon as he did they kissed. "Ok get your bathing suit we're leaving."

"We're going swimming?"

"Maybe, it's a surprise."

"A surprise."

"Yep." She got her bathing suit. Her cell phone was laying on the bed. John looked at the background. It was a picture of a little boy, who looked about eight holding a little girl in his lap, who looked about two. "Hey baby who are these kids on your cell phone?"

"The little girl is me." "Can you guess who the little boy is?"

"Oh it's not, is it?"

"Yep that's Randy."

"He was a cute kid." "What the hell happened?" Nicole playfully smacked John in the arm. "Ow."

"That's not nice."

"Sorry." "Ready to go."

"Yeah." They were in the car they had been driving for about an hour. Nicole saw a sign that said. "Welcome to West Newberry." "John didn't you grow up in West Newberry?"

"Yep."

"Doesn't your dad still live here?"

"Yep."

"You're taking me to meet your dad?"

"Yep."

"Oh no."

"What's wrong?"

"Honey do you remember what Randy, my brother did to your dad?"

"Yeah."

"Don't you see your dad's gonna hate me."

"No he won't he knows about you." "He knows who's family you're from, this was his idea."

"Ok." They made it to the house got out of the car and walked through the front door.

"Dad we're here." They went into the living room. John's dad stood up.

"This must be Nicole." "It's nice to finally meet you." "I feel like I know you already." "John talks about you all the time."

"All good things I hope."

"Oh always." They sat and talked for a few hours.

"Wanna go swimming baby?" "We have a pool." John said.

"Sure is there a place I can change?"

"Yeah you can use my room it's at the top of the stairs." She went up the stairs.

"Are you sure she's related to Randy?" John Sr. asked.

"Yeah."

"They're so different." "I like her."

"Me to."

"Do you love her?" Before John could say anything Nicole came back downstairs wearing a black bikini.

"Ready John?" She asked.

"Um, yeah." They went out and got in the pool. They were splashing each other and playing around. John suddenly stopped and kissed her.

"I'm glad you brought me here."

"Dad likes you."

"Really." "To bad I can't introduce you to my family."

"Maybe in time after Randy gets over it." "You're gonna have to tell him, we can't sneak around forever."

"I know I was thinking of waiting a couple years."

"You're thinking about our future together already?" "You know." He said kissing her. "We never finished what we started last month."

"You mean when we were gonna have sex?"

"Yeah and was thinking we're alone and you look really good right now."

"No John your dad will hear us."

"No he won't."

"I don't think so."

"Ok." "I have a match with Randy tonight."

"I know I'm going down to the ring with him." After a few more minutes they got out of the pool. Went back to the hotel and headed to the arena separately. When it came time for Randy's match Nicole was out there. Trying very hard not to show any emotion when something happened to John. John and Randy were on the outside. Randy went to Irish whip John into the barricade but John reversed it. It happened to quickly for Nicole to move out of the way in time. Randy slammed into her, her head snapped back. John's eyes grew wide. Trainers came out.

"Nicole are you ok?" The trainers asked.

"My head it hurts." She passed out. They rushed her to the hospital. John followed along but made sure Randy didn't see him. The doctors didn't think anything was wrong but decided to keep her overnight for observation. John waited until Randy left. Then snuck into her room. He whispered so he wouldn't wake her up.

"I'm so sorry." "I didn't mean to do that." "I'd never hurt you." "I love you."


	5. Chapter 5

It was early in the morning. Randy decided to spend the night at the hospital. As far as he was concerned it was John's fault Nicole was laying in the hospital bed right now. He figured John was trying even the score. After all he kicked his dad in the head. Randy decided John crossed a line that could never be uncrossed. Going after him was one thing but going after his sister was something completely different. John was going to pay. Nicole woke up her head hurt a little. She looked over and saw Randy still sleeping in a chair. She smiled she thought it was so sweet of him to stay.

"Hey Randy wake up." He woke up and went over to her bed.

"Hey how are you feeling?"

"My head hurts a little but I'll be ok."

"I'm glad you're ok."

"You didn't have to stay."

"Yes I did." "I had to make sure you were ok." "Remember when you were six and had the chickenpox?"

"Yeah."

"Do you remember who took care of you all week?"

"Yeah you did."

"I could've gone camping with my friends but I told them no way my sister's sick and she needs me."

"I remember you made me chicken noodle soup and read me stories." "I think I even got you to watch "The Little Mermaid" with me."

"That never leaves this room." Nicole laughed. "Don't worry he'll pay for what he did."

"What are you talking about?"

"Cena." "I'm not gonna let him get away with this."

"Randy it was an accident."

"It may have seemed like that to you and everyone else." "He did it on purpose."

"How do you know that?"

"I tried to take out someone is his family, now he tried to take out someone in mine." "I should just go find him and beat the shit out of him right now."

"No." "You don't wanna go to jail do you?"

"No." "I'll wait until I get him in the ring." "Then I'll really make him sorry."

"I'm ready to get out of here."

"I'll go see if I can find a doctor." After the doctor looked Nicole over he said she could leave. Just to be safe he ordered her not to compete for the rest of the week. Randy gave her a ride back to the hotel.

"I'm glad to be out of there."

"I'm gonna go so you can get some rest." "If you need anything call me."

"Ok." After Randy left she called John.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi honey."

"Oh thank god." "Is it safe to come up and see you?"

"Yes come soon I miss you."

"I'll be right there."

"Ok see you soon."

"Ok." About thirty seconds later there was a knock on the door. She answered it.

"Hi."

"Hi." He went inside.

"John what's a matter?" He hugged her.

"I'm sorry." "I'm so sorry."

"Aw is that why you're upset?" "John it was an accident."

"I would never intentionally do something like that."

"I know."

"Do you know how hard it was for me not to come rushing to your side when it happened?" "I was so worried all night." "I did come to the hospital though."

"What?" "Did Randy see you?"

"No I was really careful." "I just had to make sure you were alright."

"I have to warn you Randy blames you for what happened."

"Why am I not surprised."

"He says he's gonna kick your ass."

"I'd love to see him try."

I'll be the monkey in the middle."

"I know this is hard on you Nicole."

"Oh no I love it." She said sarcastically. "My brother and my boyfriend beating the hell out of each other, good times, good times." "I told him I have a boyfriend."

"Did you?"

"Yeah he just doesn't know it's you."

"Boy will he be surprised."

"Yeah and probably never speak to me again."

"Yes he will it'll just take him time to get used to us."

"He never will I know him better then anyone." "Enough about that." She kissed him.

"Hey I gotta go to a autograph signing."

"You gotta go."

"Yeah." "Are you coming to the house show later?"

"Yeah." "I'm gonna take a nap."

"Ok." "I'll see you later."

"Bye." They kissed.

"Bye." Nicole laid down and went to sleep. She woke up four hours later and drove to the arena. She went to Randy locker room.

"Hey Randy."

"Hey." "I didn't know if you were coming."

"I figured might as well I have anything better to do."

"I have good news." "I have a tag match tonight." "It's me and Sheamus against Jericho and Cena."

"Oh that's good."

"Your boyfriend isn't Sheamus is it?" He said laughing.

"Ew, come on Randy give me some credit."

"I didn't think so."

"I'm gonna go take a walk."

"Ok, you and him behave."

"Randy."

"I'm kidding." Nicole went to John's locker room. She knocked he answered.

"Hi b-I mean Nicole want to come in."

She smiled. "Sure." She went in.

"How do you feel?"

"Good but worried."

"Why?

"I know you're in a tag match against Randy."

"When he told me I almost fainted."

"I'll be fine."

"I just don't want anything to happened to you."

"Nothing's gonna happened."

"Just watch out for Randy."

"You know what will help you relax."

"What?"

"This." He kissed her. She kissed him back. Suddenly there a knock on the door.

"Oh no."

"Hide in the bathroom." She went and hid. John answered the door it was Chris Jericho.

"Hey John I wanted to strategize for our match."

"Hang on one second." John went into the bathroom. "Hey it's only Jericho he won't say anything we're friends."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes so come on out." John told Chris to come in.

"Nicole." "What are you doing in here?" Chris said surprised.

"Chris I'm gonna tell you something but you can't say a word to anyone." John said.

"Ok."

"Nicole and I are dating."

"Dating?"

"Yep." John and Chris talked about there match until it was time to go out there.

"John be careful." Nicole said.

"I will." After everyone was out in the ring. Nicole decided to watch in the shadows. When John and Randy finally got in the ring John tried with everything he had but Randy was to angry. After a few minutes Randy went to the outside and got a chair hitting John first in the ribs then in the head. The referee immediately called for the bell. Chris was busy with Sheamus so he couldn't help. Randy was about to kick John in the head when Chris intercepted hitting The Codebreaker on Randy. After a few minutes John stood up and appeared to be ok. Right then and there Nicole made a very difficult decision went back to the hotel, wrote John a note slipped it under his door and went back to her room. Twenty minutes later John walked through his hotel room door. He was wondering why Nicole left so fast. He noticed a piece of paper on the floor he picked it up. It read.

Dear John,

After watching your match tonight I made a decision. I can't let you get hurt because of me. What I'm about to do I'm doing because I care about you. I've decided this isn't going to work. I'm breaking up with you. I'm sorry I never wanted to hurt you. I hope you can forgive me someday.

Sincerely,

Nicole

John got tears in his eyes. He went out the door and headed for Nicole's room. She was in her room crying. She didn't want to break up with John. She knew it was for the best there was a knock at her door. She wiped her eyes and answered it.

"John didn't you get my note?"

"We need to talk."

"I'm sorry I hope you're not to mad at me."

"I don't want us to break up."

"I know but it's for the best."

"No, no it's not."

"It's for your own good."

"Nothing that doesn't involve you is for my own good." Nicole walked away from the door. John went in closing the door behind him. Nicole had her back to John. He heard her sniffling. "Are you crying?"

"No."

"Turn around." She wiped her eyes and turned around.

"John please go."

"No I love you." She started crying again.

"No you don't, you can't."

"I do."

"I can't let you get hurt because me." "What Randy did to you tonight will be nothing compared to what he will do to you if we keep dating."

"I don't care." "I love you."

"John don't make this any harder for me then it is already." John went up to her.

"Why do you think it's so hard?"

"I care about you." He kissed her.

"I need you." "You're the best thing in my life."

"John- He kissed her again, they hugged. "I love you John." They broke the hug and he smiled.

"I love you to." They kissed and laid on the bed. They kissed more passionately then ever. John's hands went down to the end of Nicole's shirt and started to lift it up. She started to do the same with his. Both there shirts came off at the same time. John kissed her from her neck down to her stomach. He started to take off her pants. He made his way back up mouth and kissed her. Every time he touched her she would moan. They moved very slowly enjoying each sensation. "John." She moaned softly in his ear. After a couple hours they were finished. They were laying in bed.

"So are we still broken up?" John asked.

"No." "I must be crazy."

"Well you know what they say." "Love makes you do crazy things." She kissed him.

"I'm going to sleep goodnight." "I love you."

"I love you to."


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Nicole woke up first. She let John sleep while she took a shower. She couldn't be more happier with John. She just hoped it stayed that way. Especially when she told Randy she and John were dating. She loved John but Randy was her brother, her family. Randy would never accept John being a part of there family. When she came out of the bathroom John was awake. Nicole smiled.

"Good morning sleepy head." She said.

"Morning come here." She walked over to the bed.

"What?" He kissed her. "Good morning to you to honey." "Want some breakfast I'll call room service?"

"Ok." She called and breakfast came. They sat down to eat.

"You know this is the first time we've eaten breakfast together."

"Well last night was the first time for us doing something else to." John said grinning.

"We'll have to do it again some time." "Was that your plan last night so I'd change my mind about us breaking up."

"No I didn't really have a plan." "There was just no way I was letting you break up with me."

"I'm glad you talked me out of it." "I really didn't want to break up with you."

"I figured that."

"I wasn't expecting you to tell me you loved me though."

"You know I meant that right?"

"I know I meant it to." "I just never planned on telling you."

"Why?"

"Because I broke up with you."

"Nicole I think you should tell Randy about us."

"Are you crazy?"

"Yes about you." "I'm tired of sneaking around." "I want to be able to tell people you're my girlfriend."

"We told Chris."

"You know what I mean." "I want to able to spend the night here without worrying about getting caught." "I want to talk to you on the phone without worrying about who's around to here the conversation."

"I know that's what I want to." "I'm scared."

"I know but I can handle Randy."

"I'm not just scared because of that, I'm afraid of losing him as my brother."

"Nicole I know he doesn't like me but you're his sister." "His favorite little sis right?"

"Right."

"He loves you."

"I love him to." "I know he can be a jerk sometimes but he's my only brother."

"Would it make it easier if I was there with you when you told him?"

"No I should do it alone."

"Ok."

"I just need a little more time."

"Ok but promise me you'll tell him within the next month or two."

"I promise." They finished there breakfast. Nicole walked John to the door. "I'll see you at the house show later."

"Ok do you want to stay in my room tonight?"

"Sure."

"Ok I'll get the spare key for you." "You how to use them now right?" He said smiling.

"Hey quit making fun of me." "I'm actually glad that happened." "That is how we met, remember?"

"Of course." "What a story that'll be to tell our kids one day."

"Our kids?"

"Well if we decide to have them." "Can I have a kiss?" She kissed him.

"Bye John." "I love you."

"I love you to." John left. A couple hours later there was a knock on the door. She answered it.

"Hey Randy."

"Hi do you have dad's new number?"

"Yeah it's in my cell phone." "You can come in and get it if you want to."

"Ok." He went in. She went back in the bathroom to finish her make-up.

"Just press three and the number will pop up." Just as Randy pushed the number Nicole got a new text message. Randy pressing the number made it open. It read.

I miss u. Last night was so amazing. I love you so much. – John

When Randy saw who it was from that made him think.

"No it can't be John Cena." He thought to himself. "He sent that text message to Nicole by mistake." "Yeah that's it, it was a mistake." He deleted the text message and got the number.

"Thanks I got it."

"You're welcome."

"Hey Nick when do I get to meet your boyfriend?"

"I don't know."

"Are things not going well between you two?" "Is that why you don't want me to meet him?"

"No." "Things couldn't be better."

"Dad wants to meet him to."

"How does dad know about him?"

"I told him."

"Why?"

"He asked how you were and that just came up."

"Well like you dad will just have to wait."

"What is he married or something?"

"Randall do you honestly think I would do that!"

"I'm sorry."

"You should be."

"Well if we know who he is by the fourth of July dad invited him to our picnic."

"You mean the one we have every year."

"Yeah."

"I doubt he'll be able to make it."

"Why not?"

"I'll ask him."

"Ok."

"Aren't you gonna be late for the house show."

"Yeah I better get going." "You coming?"

"Yeah." "I'll meet you there."

"Ok." Randy left. About five minutes later Nicole left. Randy knew he was just being paranoid but he couldn't get over that text message he saw. He decided to put his suspicions to rest. He followed Nicole from catering. When he saw who's door she knocked on his jaw dropped. John answered it.

"Hi." John said. Randy came out from where he was hiding.

"What the fuck is going on here!" Randy shouted. Nicole's eyes widened.

"Randy calm down." He looked at John.

"You motherfucking bastard!" "I'm gonna fucking kill you!" He punched John in the face. Knocking John off his feet.

"Randy stop!" Nicole shouted. He turned to Nicole.

"Nicole how could you do this to me!"

"I didn't plan it, it just happened."

"Just happened, just happened?" John stood back up. He was bleeding from his mouth.

"Randy you don't understand." "I love Nicole."

"Is that what he told you?" Randy said. "He's lying."

"No he's not Randy he loves me." "I love him to."

"You what?"

"I love him." Randy looked at John

"You're unbelievable Cena." "Using my sister to get to me."

"No I'm not."

"Did you sleep with her?"

"Excuse me that's none of your business." Nicole said.

"Oh my god, you're dead." Nicole got in front of John.

"Randy you aren't gonna do anything."

"I don't believe you." Randy said. "You'd pick him over your own brother."

"I'm not picking anyone but you aren't touching him."

"Ok Nicole you know what." "I'll make things real easy for you." "From this moment on I'm no longer your brother."

"What do you mean Randy?"

"I mean I don't have you as a sister anymore." "You're no longer part of the family." "I hate you." "Have a nice life." He walked away. Nicole's eyes filled with tears. She began to sob. John hugged her.

"It's ok Nicole."

"He hates me." She said through her tears.

"No he doesn't he's just upset."

"I knew this would happened."

"Everything we be ok you'll see."


	7. Chapter 7

Randy hadn't spoken to Nicole in three months. It was breaking her heart. She would call Randy and leave message after message but they all went unanswered. The WWE even canceled there storyline by Randy's request. She was glad she had John otherwise she would've lost it a long time ago. He was always her shoulder to cry on. Over the last three months she cried almost every night. John would hold her and tell her everything would be ok. With everyday that passed that was getting harder and harder for her to believe. Tonight Raw was in Nicole and Randy's hometown St. Louis Missouri. Also tonight was the WWE Draft. Nicole decided to go home to see her dad. She asked John if he wanted to go but at the last minute something came up. She went to the house and rang the doorbell. Her father answered.

"Hi daddy."

"Hi come in." She went in they both sat on the couch.

"So how are you?" Her father Bob asked.

"I'm good."

"How's John?"

"He's doing really good." "Do you hate me to dad?"

"I'm not the one who has the problem with John." "That's Randy's issue."

"Have you talked to Randy lately?"

"He was here a few hours ago." "He misses you."

"Did he say that?"

"Not in those exacted words but he asked how you were."

"He hates me."

"No he doesn't."

"Dad I've called him and called him he never calls me back." "I try to talk to him in person he never answers his door."

"Nicole you know how stubborn your brother can get."

"You didn't see his face when he told me he hated me." She started to cry. "Or when he said I didn't have a brother, or when he said I was out of the family." Her dad handed her a tissue she wiped her eyes. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Her dad got up to get it. When the door opened Nicole heard a voice she hadn't heard in months.

"Hey dad I think I left my sunglasses here." Randy said

"Yeah you did there in the living room."

"Can you get them for me?"

"Why don't you come in and get them."

"I'll just come back later."

"Randy."

"What?"

"I know you know your sister's here."

"Yeah I know."

"Come in and talk to her."

"I can't dad."

"Randy she misses you and I know you miss her to."

"No I don't she's happy with Cena she doesn't need me."

"Just because you're not happy with who she's choosing to date doesn't mean you should completely shut her out."

"She's the one who turned her back on me!" She stood up and walked over to the door.

"I did not turn my back on you."

"You're dating Cena if that's not turning your back on me I don't know what is." There father went back into the living room.

"I'm not dating John to hurt you." "I'm dating him because I love him."

"Whatever." Randy turned to walk away.

"Randy wait stay here and talk to me."

"I don't even know you anymore." He walked away got in his car and left. Nicole said bye to her dad got in her car and went back to the hotel. She went to John's room she let herself in with the spare key. He wasn't there she laid on the bed and fell asleep. Two hours later John walked through the door. He smiled when he saw Nicole. He went over to her and quietly said.

"Nicole wake up." She slowly opened her eyes.

"Hi John." She said tiredly.

"How did your visit to your dad's go?" She sat up.

"Bad." "Randy showed up he still hates me."

"He doesn't hate you."

"Yes he does."

"This isn't about you this is about me." "He loves you."

"Well he has a funny way of showing it."

"He just wants the best for you."

"I already have that."

"So do I." "He'll come around."

"Yeah when hell freezes over." John hugged her.

"It's all gonna be fine." Everyone was at Raw. Randy was in Stephanie Mcmahon's office.

"Thank you for doing this for me." Randy said.

"I didn't do it for you I did so I wouldn't have to see your face anymore." "Now get out of my office." Randy left and took out his cell phone. Nicole was in John's locker room her cell phone rang. She answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Nick."

"Randy?"

"Yeah." "Hey I'm sorry about earlier." "I really would like to talk to you, or are you and John busy."

"No not at all." "Where are you?"

"In my locker room."

"I'll be right there." She hung up and smiled. She looked at John. "Randy wants me to come to his locker room so we can talk."

"See what did I tell you." "Everything's gonna be fine."

"I'll be back." Nicole went to Randy's locker room. She knocked he told her to come in. She went in and sat next to him on the couch.

"Nicole I'm sorry." "I didn't mean anything I said."

"That really hurt Randy."

"I know I said it because I was angry." "I was out of line." "It was just a shock to me that you and John were dating."

"What's with you calling him by his first name?" "You never do that."

"I didn't want to sound hostile." "I still don't like the fact that you're dating him but I want my favorite little sis back."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Well good cause you're still my favorite big bro." They hugged.

"I missed you Nick."

"I missed you to."

"Do you wanna go to lunch tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"Are you gonna watch my match later?"

"I haven't missed one in the last three months." Nicole went back to John's locker room.

"How did it go?" John asked. She smiled.

"We made up."

"That's great."

"He still doesn't like you very much."

"I figured that." Nicole and John were sitting on the couch watching Raw Smackdown won a draft pick. When it stopped it landed on Randy Orton.

"Oh no." "We just made up now he's leaving."

"I'm sorry baby." John had a match against The Miz. Miz cheated to win that meant Smackdown got a superstar and diva draft pick. The superstar it picked was Chris Jericho. Then it was time for the diva. Nicole and John's jaws both dropped when it landed on her. Randy sat in his locker room grinning.

"Bye Cena." "That'll teach you to fuck with me." "You don't deserve my sister." He said.


	8. Chapter 8

Nicole was sitting in John's locker room crying. She couldn't believe it. Everything was finally going well and now she had to leave John. She knew she had no say or choice in the matter. The fact that she could get traded hadn't even crossed her mind. John was coming back to his locker room. He could hear Nicole crying from the other side of the door. John went in sat on the couch next to her and hugged her.

"Shh, shh." "Baby it's gonna be ok." John said.

"Gonna be ok?" "John I just got drafted to Smackdown."

"Then I'll make them undraft you."

"You know you're not gonna be able to do that."

"I might be able to." "Even if I have to make a few sacrifices."

" Sacrifices, what kind of sacrifices?"

"Well if they say I have to give up the WWE Championship I will." "As long as you get to stay that's all that matters."

"John I can't let you give up your belt." "You love being WWE Champion."

"I love you Nicole, more then anything or anyone."

"I love you to John." "We have to accept the fact that I'm leaving."

"No you're not, not if I have anything to do with it."

"Honey I don't want to go either but-He pulled into a passionate kiss.

"No you're not leaving."

"What was I talking about again?"

"How much you love me."

"I was?"

"Don't worry I'll take care of it." "You'll end up staying right here with me."

"I hope you're right."

"I'm gonna call Stephanie Mcmahon right now and setup a meeting for tomorrow." The next morning John and Stephanie met in a conference room in the hotel.

"Good morning John."

"Good morning Stephanie."

"What can I do for you today?"

"I want the decision on Nicole Orton reversed." "I want her drafted back to Raw."

"Sorry John I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"They already have major plans for her on Smackdown."

"There must be something you can do." "I'll do anything so she can stay."

"John I know you two are a couple." "You know business is business." "There's absolutely nothing I can do."

"Draft me to Smackdown then."

"We can't have two champions on one show."

"You want the belt you can have it."

"I can't do that either." "You're the main reason we get such big ratings."

"Please there must be something, anything you can do, please Stephanie."

"John I feel for you." "My hands are tied everything is official."

"I understand."

"Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No thank you."

"I really am sorry John." John left and went to Nicole's room. When he got there she was packing. She could tell by the look on his face they didn't get what they wanted.

"She said no didn't she?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah I'm sorry I tried everything I could think of."

"It's ok I knew it." She moved her suitcase and sat down on the bed. "John come here we need to talk." He sat down next to her.

"Ok what is it?"

"John you know I love you right?"

"Yeah."

"This won't be much of a relationship once I go on the road with Smackdown."

"What are you talking about?"

"Think about it we'll only get to see each other at the pay per views." "Which are only three weeks out of the month sometimes longer."

"What are you trying to say Nicole?"

"I'm saying I think we should break up." "I know what you're thinking but Randy's not the reason this time."

"Then what is?"

"I already told you John we'll never get to see each other."

"Just because it's gonna require a little extra work now you just wanna give up?" John said a little angry.

"Look at what this is doing to us already." "We're fighting we never fight."

"All those times you said you loved me meant absolutely nothing huh?"

"John you know that's not true." "You know as well as I do we're eventually gonna end up breaking up." John stood up.

"Fine then let's not wait it's over." He started to walk towards the door.

"John I-

"Don't Nicole just don't ok." He walked out the door. She started to cry. After a few minutes she finished packing went to the airport and got on the plane. She was heading to do her first Smackdown show. When she got to the arena she got a message that Teddy Long wanted to see her. She went straight to his office.

"Hello Nicole it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to Teddy."

"I called you in here because I wanted you to know that you're the number one contender for the Women's Championship."

"Me?"

"Yes." "I think you'll go far here on Smackdown." "It's a pleasure to have you aboard."

"Thank you very much."

"Have you spoken with your brother yet?"

"No why."

"Well he might have some interesting news to tell you."

"Ok thank you again." Nicole left and went to Randy's locker room. She knocked he told her to come in.

"Hey Nick."

"Hey Randy."

"Guess what I'm the new number one contender for the World Heavyweight Championship."

"That's awesome." "I just came from Teddy Long's office he told me I was the new number one contender for the Women's Championship."

"That's great but you don't seem all that happy."

"I am I'm just really sad right now."

"What's a matter?" "Are you and John fighting?"

"We broke up."

"Really?" "Why?"

"I thought it would be better that way." "Since we wouldn't be seeing each other much." "I knew we would've broken up eventually anyway." "He's mad at me." She started to cry.

"Aw come here." Randy hugged her. "If he couldn't respect your decision it wasn't meant to be anyway."

"I did the right thing." "Right?"

"Of course you did."

"Then why do I feel so bad?"

"That'll pass." "You did the right thing." "I know it hurts now but the pain will go away." As Randy hugged her he grinned. This is exactly what he wanted to happened.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a month since Nicole and John broke up. She hadn't seen or talked to him sense. She knew she would probably end up running into him today. It was the Unforgiven pay per view. There was a big press conference to promote it. Nicole had a match against Layla for the Women's Championship. Randy also had a match against Jack Swagger for the World Heavyweight Championship. Nicole got straight off her plane and headed to the press conference. When she got there she took her seat onstage. As she was waiting for the conference to start she was very surprised when John sat down next to her. When Randy saw this he rolled his eyes.

"Hi John." She said.

"Hey Nicole." "It's been awhile."

"Yeah how are you?"

"Good." "I want to apologize."

"For what?"

"The day we broke up and the way I acted."

"It's ok I deserved it."

"No you didn't." "You were right." "After we broke up I thought about it." "It is better this way."

"So you're not mad at me anymore?"

"No."

"Ok good."

"We can still be friends though right?"

"Yes I would like that."

"Do you wanna go get some coffee night after the show, as friends?"

"Ok." Soon after the conference started Raw went first and talked about there matches first. Then it was Smackdown's turn. Randy was talking about his match.

"Tonight I'm going to beat Jack Swagger for the World Heavyweight Championship." "Then my sister Nicole is going to beat Layla for the Women's Championship. "Every division on Smackdown will be ruled by an Orton." "We will show anyone on Smackdown we're superior to them." After Randy sat down Layla got up to speak.

"Very interesting speech Randy but everyone knows why your sister is really here." "It's because of her last name." "Face it Nicole if you weren't an Orton you'd be flipping burgers somewhere." "You're a no talent waste of space." "You're simply pathetic while I'm simply flawless." Layla turned around to sit back down. Nicole stood up.

"Oh yeah let's not wait till tonight let's go right now." Randy stood up to hold Nicole back.

"I won't completely humiliate you before it's time." Layla said smirking. Nicole got up to speak next.

"All I have to say to my opponent is this." "I would watch what you say to me." "Tonight I'm not only gonna take your title I'm gonna leave you screaming in pain." After the conference was over Nicole went with Mickie for lunch. They order there food.

"So do you guys miss me on Raw?" Nicole asked.

"Yes like crazy it isn't the same without you."

"I miss you guys to."

"John misses you to."

"We talked at the conference." "He wants us to still be friends."

"Come on Nicole you know he wants to be more then that."

"No he doesn't he's cool with us just being friends." "We're even going for coffee tonight after the show."

"Ok let me get this straight you're not dating anymore but you're going out tonight?"

"Just as friends nothing else."

"Right, you say that now then tomorrow you'll probably call me and tell me you slept with him."

"I'm not going to sleep with him." "Those days are over."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"You wouldn't want to again, just once?"

"No, well maybe once but that not gonna happened."

"I knew it."

"Oh shut up."

"You're just mad because I got you to admit it." There food came Nicole didn't even finish half. "You didn't eat very much."

"I haven't been feeling well over the last couple of days."

"Oh my god you're not pregnant are you?"

"No I'm on my period."

"That sucks for John."

"Will you stop?"

"I'm just joking."

"I've been bleeding really heavy and having really bad cramps." "I was doubled over in pain yesterday."

"Maybe you should see a doctor."

"I have an appointment with a gynecologist tomorrow." "Well I'm gonna go see you at the arena."

"Ok see you." A couple hours later Nicole was at the arena. She was talking to Randy in his locker room.

"Are you nervous?" Randy asked.

"Yeah."

"You can do this." "Layla doesn't stand a chance." There was a knock on the door. "Come in." In walked Cody Rhoades. "Hey man what are you doing here?"

"I'm coming back tonight." Cody said.

"Hey Cody." Nicole said. Cody smiled.

"Hey Nicole how are you?"

"Good."

"It's been a couple years."

"Yeah I think last time I saw you I was still training at OWV."

"You look great."

"Thanks." "I have to go my match is next."

"Good luck." When she left Randy grinned.

"What are you grinning about?" Cody asked.

"I thought you were over it."

"Over what?"

"Your little crush on Nicole."

"How could anybody not be attracted to your sister she's beautiful." "Is she dating anyone?"

"Not anymore thank god."

"You didn't like who she was dating?"

"I hate the motherfucker."

"Who was it?"

"Cena."

"Cena?" "John Cena?"

"Yes." "Listen if you wanna ask her out you have my blessing." "You just better not hurt her cause then I'll have to hurt you."

Nicole went out for her match. It went back and forth for about ten minutes. Then Nicole hit something that a combination of a neckbreaker and powerbomb and won. She celebrated in the ring for a few minutes then went in the back. Randy's match was right after hers. She showered and changed. By the time she got dressed she saw Randy holding the World Heavyweight Championship in the air. She smiled. A half hour after it was over Nicole and John were at a tiny coffee shop in town.

"Congratulations on winning tonight." John said.

"Thanks it feels great."

"So what have you been up to?"

"You know just working."

"Are you seeing anyone?"

"No I just haven't been in the mood."

"Me either."

"Come on you must like someone."

"I love her but we're just friends now."

"John don't please."

"It's the truth, I lo-

"John." She stood up. "I've gotta go." She started to walk towards the door. John followed her outside. She could hear him behind her but didn't stop. It started raining. She unlocked her car. John was standing right behind her. She turned around. "John we both agreed it's over."

"I don't feel like it's over and I don't think you do either." She got in her car and drove away. The next morning she went to her appointment. The doctor examined her and ran some tests.

"Well Nicole the heavy bleeding isn't from your period." "You're not even menstruating right now."

"What how is that possible?"

"You probably were not aware of this but you were pregnant."

"I was pregnant." She said shocked.

"Yes only about three weeks." "The bleeding and cramping is occurring because you had a miscarriage." Nicole started crying.

"I lost my baby, oh god."

"I'm sorry." "Are you still with the person you conceived with?"

"No." "We broke up last month."

"I suggest you tell him." "He can help you through your grieving." "I can also give you the name of a counselor that specializes in these kinds of things."

"Thank you."


	10. Chapter 10

It had been a week since Nicole learned she had a miscarriage. She was completely devastated. She was very depressed and cried a lot. After the WWE had learned what happened they decided to give her a couple weeks off. Since all of her medical files were confidential no one knew the real reason why. Everyone including Randy was told that she had hurt her knee in her match against Layla. When Randy called Nicole to check on her she stuck to the lie. She couldn't tell him that she a miscarriage and the baby was John's. Randy thought there was something odd about her knee injury. He saw after her match against Layla she seemed fine. He felt like she was hiding something. Nicole was debating on telling John or not. She felt like he had a right to know because it was his baby that died to. She was so conflicted if she didn't tell him he would never know any different. She didn't want to put him through unnecessary pain, she was supposed to be at home. She flew to Tampa where Raw was taking place. She needed advice from a good friend and she didn't want to talk about over the phone. So she went to the hotel where everyone was staying. As quietly as she could she went up to the front desk and asked for Mickie James room number. No one knew she was coming and she didn't want to be spotted. She went up to her room and knocked. When Mickie answered she had a surprised look on her face.

"Nicole what are you doing here?"

"I need advice on something very important."

"Come in." They both went in and sat down. "I heard you hurt your knee."

"No I didn't." "That's just what everyone thinks." "Vince knows the truth."

"The truth?" Mickie asked confused. "The truth about what?" "Are you ok?"

"Yes and no."

"What does that mean?"

"Physically I'm ok but emotionally I'm not."

"What's wrong?"

"Remember when I told you I had an appointment with a gynecologist?"

"Yeah."

"When I was there after some tests the doctor told me- She started crying. "She told me I had a miscarriage." "I was pregnant and I lost the baby." Mickie had a look of shock on her face.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry."

"I don't know what to do." "All I do is sit around and cry."

"Does John know about this?"

"No you're the only one I've told."

"You didn't even tell Randy?"

"No." "Do you think I should tell John?"

"Yes I do but it's your choice."

"Part of me wants to tell him but another part of me doesn't." "I can handle this on my own."

"You don't have to he would want to know." "He would help you."

"I don't know if it's fair to him." "It's me who lost the baby not him." "Maybe it would be easier if he never knew anything about it."

"What if he somehow found out one day don't you think he would be hurt that you never told him you lost his baby?"

"Yeah but I don't know if I can put him through this." "He'll be crushed."

"You can be each other's support."

"I need to think about it some more." "I'm gonna go back to the hotel I'm staying at."

"You're not staying here?"

"No I don't want anyone to see me." "So you never saw me ok?"

"Ok." "Hey if you need to talk just call me."

"Ok." Nicole left and went back to her hotel room she was sitting on the bed when her cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey Nick." Randy said.

"Hey Randy."

"Where are you?"

"I'm at home."

"I just called there you didn't answer the phone."

"I just got out of the shower."

"Oh." "How's your knee doing?"

"Good." "It's still a little sore."

"I can't wait till you come back it's boring without you."

"You have Cody to hang around with."

"Yeah but it isn't the same."

"Aw you miss me."

"Maybe a little." "You are my favorite little sis."

"You're my favorite big bro."

"Dad called me today." "Remember your friend Sarah from high school?"

"Yeah."

"She just found out she's having a baby."

"That's great." She said holding back her tears. "Hey I'm going to bed I'll call you in the morning."

"Ok night."

"Night." As soon as she hung up the phone she broke into tears. When she woke up the next morning she spent hours trying to decide if she should tell John. By the time she decided it was night time. She drove to his hotel. She was standing outside his door. She had been standing there for ten minutes. Trying to decide whether to knock or just leave. She finally decided to knock. He answered the door. He couldn't believe who was standing in front of him.

"Hi John." "Can I come in we have to talk?"

"Sure." She went in and sat down on the couch. He sat next to her.

"Aren't you supposed to be at home taking care of your knee?"

"My knee is fine."

"Well something happened." She looked at John.

"John I really don't know how to say this." Already she had to blink away the tears but it wasn't working.

"Nicole what's wrong?"

"I found out last week that I- She started crying harder. "I had a miscarriage." "I was pregnant with our baby." "I lost it."

"We were gonna have a baby?" She nodded her head yes. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't know if you'd wanna know."

"Of course I want to know."

"I just don't understand why did our baby have to die?" John hugged her. He started crying a little.

"I don't know sweetheart." "I'm so sorry this happened."

"It's probably my fault." John pulled back from the hug and looked her in the eyes.

"No don't you dare blame yourself you did nothing wrong." "We're gonna get through this."

"You would have made a great father John." "You're crying." John wiped his eyes.

"Look at you, you have make-up all over your eyes." He got up and went into the bathroom. He got a washcloth wet and gave it to her. He sat next to her again.

"Thank you." She wiped her eyes.

"There's those beautiful blue eyes."

"I feel a little better I'm glad I came here."

"I'm glad you decided to tell me."

"I think I'm gonna go."

"No stay."

"I'll stay for a little bit longer but that's it."

"Ok wanna watch a movie?"

"Ok." As the movie played Nicole got a pillow and laid her head on John's lap. It was something she used to do when they were still together. For the first time she didn't feel sad. She had forgotten how nice it was spending time with John.

"Do you want a blanket to?"

"No I don't want to fall asleep."

"You can sleep here I don't mind." "You know I wonder if you're still ticklish in the same spot. He started tickling her side. She started laughing.

"John, John stop it."

"Well I guess the answer's yes." He said still tickling her.

John Felix Anthony Cena you better stop right now!" She said still laughing.

"Or you'll what?" She took the pillow out from under her head and lightly hit him with it. He stopped tickling her.

"Oh so that's how you wanna be huh?" He picked a little pillow up off the couch.

"John I'm sorry." She said smiling.

"Uh huh." He hit her lightly with the pillow. She sat up and hit him back. They were both laughing. Nicole ended up laying on the couch with her head on the arm. John was on top of her but they were laughing so hard they didn't notice.

"Ok John you win."

"I knew I would."

"Oh yeah gloat." As the laughing died down they looked into each eyes. John's head was inching closer and closer to Nicole's.

"Nicole."

"What?"

"I love you." He kissed her she kissed him back. She moaned against his lips as they kissed. She broke it.

"Hon- I mean John we can't do this."

"Why?"

"We'll be making a mistake."

"When we were kissing a second ago that didn't feel like a mistake." "I love you and I want to make love to you."

"I love you to but-

"You love me?"

"Yes." He kissed her again. This time she didn't protest. Still kissing her he picked her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He carried her to the bedroom. He laid her down softly on the bed never breaking from her lips. She started to lift up his shirt. His skin felt warm against her hands. She let his shirt drop to the floor. He unbuttoned her shirt. He kissed from her jawline down to her neck. He planted little soft kisses acrossed her neck. They made love slowly. "Oh John." She moaned. "Nicole." He moaned. "I missed you so much." After they finished and were sleeping Nicole was not aware that Randy had her medical records.

"These weren't easy to get Mr. Orton."

"Here's your money." The person left and Randy opened the file.

"Miscarriage!" "What the fuck!" Randy was shocked.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning John woke up first. He looked down at Nicole and smiled. It was hard for him to hear last night that his child had died. He was glad Nicole told him he wanted to help her through it. For awhile he just laid there and watched her sleep. To him she looked an angel. She started moving around. Her eyes slowly came open she looked up at John.

"Morning John."

"Morning Nicole."

"What time is it?"

"11:30."

"I have to go soon."

"Why?"

"I have to catch my flight back home."

"I was hoping you could stay."

"I'm not supposed to be here remember."

"I have the next couple days off." "I live in Tampa I was hoping you would come home with me for a few days."

"You live here?" "I didn't know that."

"When we were dating I wanted to bring you to Tampa to see my house I just never got the chance." "Speaking of us dating last night wasn't just a one time thing was it?"

"You want us to get back together?"

"Don't you?"

"Yeah but John once I go back to work you know what our schedules will be like."

"I don't care." "I love you." "I miss you don't you miss me?"

"Yeah." "We'll have to find a way to work around our schedules I guess." She kissed him. "I love you."

"Do you know how happy that makes me?" "I've been miserable since we broke up." "I was heartbroken."

"Aw honey I'm sorry."

"It's ok you're back now."

"I feel pretty good." "I haven't been sleeping well because of everything."

"Well now you don't have to go through it alone I'm right here." "If you ever want to talk about it we can." "If you need a shoulder to cry on I'm here."

"I know." "You know last night was the first night I didn't cry myself to sleep." "Even when I was just sitting on the couch with you I was happy."

"I know what you mean I felt that way to." "So are you gonna come home with me?"

"Sure." She got up found her clothes and went to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror she had a big hickey on her neck. "John you gave me a hickey."

"Opps sorry." He said walking into the bathroom.

"It's huge."

"I don't remember you complaining last night." "You sounded like you were enjoying yourself." "I remember it like this, oh John, John oh."

"Are you making fun of me?" "We don't have to have sex ever again you know."

"I like when you moan it turns me on."

"Oh does it?" "I'll have to remember that." Nicole looked at John's back. "Oh my god." "Did I do that?"

"What?" He looked in the mirror he had three different sets of fingernail marks going up his back. "Jesus baby." "I hope this heals up before I go on tv in a couple days."

"I didn't hear you complaining last night." "We have to stop by my hotel and get my stuff."

"Ok that's not a problem just let me get dressed."

"Ok." He got dressed they left they went to her hotel got her stuff then went to his house. "This is a nice place honey."

"Thanks." "I'll have a spare key made for you." "If you're ever in Tampa just make yourself at home."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely my house is your house."

"This is a pretty big place for just you."

"I bought it with an ex of mine."

"Oh." "How long were you two together?"

"Two years."

"What was her name?"

"Liz."

"Liz huh?" "Is she still around?"

"I'm not really sure."

"Did you love her?"

"Yeah I did."

"What happened?"

"She cheated on me."

"What a bitch."

"Yeah I was hurt for a long time after that." "I didn't date for a year and a half."

"How did you find out?"

"I found letters she was hiding."

"Did you know the guy?"

"No he would sign the letters with just an R." "I'm glad it happened though because I'm in love with someone who's better then she ever was."

"Anyone I know."

"Yeah." He kissed her. "She's standing right in front of me." They went in the living room and sat on the couch. Nicole fell asleep. John decided to the gym he didn't want to wake her up so he left her a note. He called Chris Jericho and invited him to come along he lived in Tampa to. They were working out. Chris saw John's back.

"John what the hell happened to your back?" Chris asked.

"None of your business."

"They look like fingernail marks." John stayed quiet. "Come on John I'm your best friend and you're holding out on me."

"Ok Chris if I tell you, you have to promise to keep it quiet."

"I promise."

"You heard that Nicole hurt her knee right?"

"Yeah."

"Well she didn't really she was pregnant with our baby and she had a miscarriage." "She just told me last night."

"Oh man I'm really sorry that sucks." "Are you guys back together?"

John smiled. "Yes we are." "We got back together this morning."

"So she spent the night with you?"

"Yeah."

"Looks like you had a good time." He said grinning.

"Shut the fuck up."

"Where is she now?"

"My house." "Just remember she's out with a knee injury."

"I got it."

"I'm thinking about asking her to marry me."

"You're that serious about her?"

"I love her."

"You know Randy wouldn't be happy."

"I don't really care." "I haven't decided yet but until then we'll be together." Nicole woke up. She saw a note laying on the coffee table and picked it up. It read.

Nicole I didn't want to wake you. I went to the gym I'll be back in a couple hours. I love you. – John

She smiled. Her cell phone rang. She answered it.

"Hello?"

"Nicole are you ok?" Randy asked.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"I've been waiting at your house since seven in the morning."

"What are you doing in Chicago?"

"I wanted to see if you wanted to talk about anything."

"Like?"

"Is something wrong?"

"Randy your acting weird."

"I'm just worried about you."

"Why?"

"Just because."

"When are you coming home I'll wait for you?"

"I'm not in Chicago."

"Where are you?"

"Visiting dad."

"No you're not I just called there." "Dad said he hasn't talked to you in a few days."

"Ok I'm not visiting dad."

"Your knee's not hurt either is it?"

"Yes it is."

"Then why aren't you at your house?"

"Randy what's with all the questions?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"About you having a miscarriage?"

"H-How do you know that?"

"So it is true?"

"Yeah."

"Nick you should have told me I'm sorry." John walked through the door.

"Randy I have to go." She hung up.

"Oh no."

"What's a matter?"

"Randy knows." "I don't know how he found out but he knows."

"You didn't tell him?"

"No to protect you." "When I tell we're back together he's gonna lose it."

"It'll be ok I promise."


	12. Chapter 12

Nicole had been staying at John's for the last three days. She loved being there. Being away from everyone was really helping her relax. She hadn't heard from Randy in the last three days she found it strange. She was still asleep John was making her breakfast in bed. Pancakes, bacon, toast orange juice and a single red rose. He went up the stairs with the tray of food and sat it down on the end table next to the bed.

"Nicole." "Wake up baby." She opened her eyes. "I made you breakfast." She rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"You didn't have to do that."

"I know but I wanted to." He said putting the tray on her lap.

"Aw you got me a rose to." "Thank you." They kissed. John sat in bed on the other side of her. She started eating.

"How do you like it?"

"It's delicious."

"I'm glad you like it."

"I'm glad you asked to come here." "I love this place." "I wish I never had to leave."

"You can stay here after I leave if you want to." "What would you think about moving in here?"

"You want me to live with you?"

"Yeah who knows maybe we'll even get the same days off once in awhile."

"You're sure this is what you want?"

"Yes."

"Ok." "I still have to go back to Chicago and pick up the rest of my stuff."

"Do you still have Max?"

"Yeah he's in my suitcase." "I never go anywhere without him." She finished her breakfast. Meanwhile Randy was calling everyone she knew trying to find her.

"Mickie hi this is Randy have you seen Nicole?"

"No."

"Has she called you?"

"No."

"Well if you hear from her tell her to call me." Next he called the credit card company.

"Mastercard." "May I help you?"

"Yes my sister thinks her credit card got lost." "Can you tell me what her last purchase with the card was?'

"Why didn't she call herself sir?"

"She's on the road and the battery in her cell phone died so she asked me to call."

"What is her name?"

"Nicole Orton."

"Do you know the card number?"

"Yes." He gave the number.

"Our records indicate that the card was last used to purchase a plane ticket."

"Does it say where that flight was going?"

"It says round trip to Tampa Florida."

"Thank you very much." He hung up and called the airport.

"St. Louis airport how may I help you?"

"I need to deserve a seat on your next flight to Tampa, Florida please."

The next flight leaves at 2pm."

"That's fine." "Can you tell me how long it will take to get there?"

"About four hours." Randy booked the flight and packed. Back in Florida Nicole and car were sitting in the front yard. John was washing his car Nicole was laying in the sun. She had her sunglasses on. John was hosing his car. He noticed she wasn't paying attention so he turned around real quick and sprayed her turning about around before she saw him.

"John!"

"What I didn't do anything sweetie." He said innocently. She turned her head back to where it was. He sprayed her again this time she didn't say anything she waited until he turned around then she got up. She picked up a big bucket of ice cold water.

"Hey honey." He turned around.

"Yeah." She threw the water on him.

"That's cold."

"So was the hose."

"Really is it colder now?" He sprayed her.

"Ahhh!" She picked up another bucket of water and threw it at him.

"Ohh you're in big trouble now!" She ran and hid behind the car.

"Nicole you can come out." "I won't spray you I promise."

"No I don't trust you."

"You don't trust your own boyfriend?"

"No."

"That really hurts Nicole." She had a wet sponge in her hand.

"Ok I'll come out." She through the sponge at him and he sprayed her with the hose. She ran he pinned her against the hood of the car.

"Look at us we're soaked." He said laughing.

"I don't want us to ever be apart it sucks that we have to be."

"We're here now."

"I know but eventually I have to leave you and you have to leave me." He kissed her.

"I love you."

"I love you to." They kissed. John picked her up.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going upstairs."

"Ooh fun." John laughed. A few hours later they heard someone knocking on the door.

"I'm to tired to get up."

"I tired you out huh?"

"Yeah but that was the fun part."

"I'll get the door." She said getting up.

"Thanks baby." She started going down the stairs.

"I'm coming." She opened the door and her eyes grew wide. "Randy."

"So this is where you're hiding huh?"

"Let's go outside John's sleeping." They went out on the porch. Randy hugged her.

"I'm so sorry are you ok?"

"I'm getting better John's helped a lot."

"What are you doing here Nicole?"

"John and I are back together."

"What?" "Please tell me you're kidding."

"No I'm not."

"After what he did."

"He got me pregnant."

"Exactly and look what happened."

"Randy that wasn't his fault." "It wasn't my fault it was no one's fault."

"Nick you can't go back with him."

"Why?"

"He's not right for you."

"If you would pay attention you would see that John is a great person."

"Ha."

"Listen Randy I love John, John loves me." "I'm tired of being worried about what you think." "I love you but who I choose to be with is none of your business."

"I just don't wanna see you get hurt."

"John won't hurt me."

"We'll talk more when you come back to work."

"Ok but not about this." "This conversation's over."

"See you later." Randy went to a bar two hours away. He was on his third beer.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Randy Orton." Randy turned around.

"Hey how you doing Liz?"

"I'm good."

"I haven't talked to you since the day you told me Cena found my letters."

"Yeah." "How are you?"

"Not so good." "Family problems."

"Anything I can do to make it better?" "If I remember correctly I made you feel better a lot that year we were together."

Randy grinned. "You wanna make me feel better huh?"

"Yeah." They went out to his car. "Randy, Randy, Randy." She moaned. They were done. "That was just as great as I remember it."

"Liz baby I need you to do something for me."

"I just did."

"No not that something else."

"What?"

"Something very important." "Please." He kissed her.

"Ok."


	13. Chapter 13

Nicole and John both went back to work. They texted each other everyday and talked on the phone every night. They hadn't seen each other in a little over a month. They were seeing each other tonight because it was a pay per view. Even though Nicole didn't have a match she was still going. Randy and Nicole had been getting along. She had no idea about what he had planned or who he planned it with. Nicole just arrived at the arena she went straight to John's locker room and knocked.

"Come in." He said. She went in and smiled. "Baby, why are you still standing there?" "Come here and say hello to me." She went over to the couch and kissed him he pulled her on to his lap. When it finally broke she said.

"Hello." "I missed you."

"I missed you to." "I have good news."

"What?"

"Did you get your schedule for this month?"

"Yeah but I haven't looked at it yet."

"Look what it says for Thursday." He said handing her his.

"We're doing the Tonight Show together."

"Isn't it great?"

"That's awesome."

"You'll like Jay he's nice."

"It'll be weird going out there and pretending we're not a couple."

"Yeah it will." "I'm gonna have to pry you off of me with a crowbar."

"I remember the last night we were at home." "You were the one needed to be pried off of me."

"Yeah but I talked you into it didn't I?"

"Yes." "That's because you know my weak spot."

"Yeah it's right here." He said kissing the side of her neck.

"John.

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing?" "Mmmm."

"Well from the sounds your making I think you know." There was a knock on the door. He stopped kissing her neck. "Ah, come in." It was a crew member.

"Mr. Cena you're needed for an interview."

"Right now?"

"Yes sir."

"I'll be there in one minute." He turned to Nicole. "I'm sorry baby."

"It's ok."

"I won't be long."

"Ok." Randy was in his locker he was talking on his cell phone.

"I can't thank you enough for agreeing to do this Liz."

"Well I still love John so it works."

"I don't remember you talking about him much last week." "I do remember hearing you say my name, over, and over and over."

"That was fun."

"Yeah it was."

"What if he won't take me back?"

"Then we go to plan B."

"The only thing that sucks is if John does take me back we can't have anymore fun."

"Yes we can." "We'll just have to be more careful." "I know the sneaking around was part of what turned you on."

"That and you."

"Well I know what I do turns you on by how loud you scream."

"Randy stop it."

"Why?"

"You're making me horny."

"Oh well I'll fix that in a couple weeks."

"I want you now."

"In a couple weeks you can have me."

"You're in so much trouble next time I see you."

"I have to go and thanks again."

"No problem." After they hung up he called Nicole

"Hello?"

"Hey Nicole." "Where are you?"

"John's locker room."

"Oh."

"Guess what."

"What?"

"Me and John are going on the tonight show together."

"That's great your first talk show."

"You're gonna watch my match later right?"

"Don't I always?"

"Yeah." "Hey what are you and John doing tonight?"

"Going back to the hotel."

"I was hoping we could go out for drinks."

"You want to go out with me and John?"

"Yeah."

"Not tonight maybe some other time."

"Ok." "I'm gonna go gotta get ready for my match."

"Ok bye."

"Bye." It was time for John's match. He was fighting Sheamus in a street fight. Nicole watched from backstage. Sheamus hit John in the forehead with a steal chain making him bleed. Nicole watched in horror. John won by applying the STF. After his match he went to the trainers room to get his cut checked out. Nicole came rushing in.

"Oh my god honey." "Are you ok?"

"I just need a couple of stitches I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok." After the blood got cleaned off it wasn't so bad. After John got done they left. That same night Nicole left. She was at Smackdown talking to Randy.

"Are you excited about the Tonight Show?" Randy asked.

"Yeah."

"I wonder what kinds of questions they'll ask you."

"I don't know."

"I wonder if they'll ask John about breaking off his engagement."

"What?" She said surprised.

"He never told you that?"

"No."

"Yeah it was about four years ago." "I never met the chick but her name was Lisa or Linda I don't remember."

"Liz." "Was her name Liz?"

"Yeah that was it." "I have to go my match is next." Randy grinned as he walked down the hall. The next day Nicole was sitting in her room when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi baby."

"Hi." He could tell by the sound of her voice something was wrong.

"Nicole what's a matter?"

"Nothing."

"Nicole you're not a very good liar."

"It's stupid."

"What is?"

"What I'm mad at you about."

"You're mad at me?"

"Kind of."

"Why?"

"It's ok honey forget it."

"Nicole tell me."

"Ok." "Why didn't you ever tell me you were engaged to Liz?"

"Who told you?"

"Randy."

"Of course I should have known." "Baby I didn't tell you because that has nothing to do with us."

"You obviously loved her a lot you were going to marry her."

"Let's not fight ok I'm sorry."

"I have to go John."

"I love you Nicole."

"Yeah bye." She hung up. The next night she flew to the studio to do the Tonight Show. She hadn't talked to John all day. When she got to the green room he wasn't there yet. She picked up a magazine and started flipping through it. Five minutes later she heard the door open she didn't look up. She felt him sit beside her. She put the magazine down.

"Hi." He said. She didn't say anything. "I know you're mad I'm sorry." He grabbed her hand. "I was wrong I should've told you." "I love you." He kissed her down her cheek then kissed her lips when he got to them. She turned towards him and kissed him back.

"I'm sorry to honey." "I guess I just got a little jealous." "I love you." "I'm sorry I didn't say it back last night."

"It's ok I understand." "Were you upset because I haven't asked you to marry me?"

"I don't know I mean I have thought, never mind."

"You've thought about it." "So have I."

She smiled. "You have?" There was a knock on the door.

"There ready for you two."

"Remember John we have to keep things professional."

"I know."

"My next guests are World Wrestling Entertainment superstars and champions." "Please welcome the WWE Champion John Cena and the WWE Women's Champion Nicole Orton." They came out and sat down every applauded. "Welcome to the show, John nice to have you back and Nicole I don't believe we've met I'm Jay Leno."

"Nice to meet you sir."

"Sir." "I'm not that old am I?" "So Nicole you're related to Randy Orton right?"

"Yes he's my brother."

"What was it like growing up with him?"

"Well when he got mad it was pretty just like now RKO out of nowhere." She said. jokingly. Everyone laughed. "No Randy's a good person he just hides it." "We got along great growing up we still do."

"John wasn't he a big rival of yours before being drafted to Smackdown?" Jay said.

"Yes he was." "We've had many battles over the years."

"Here's a question that the ladies want to know John." "Are you single?"

"No." "Sorry ladies I know that disappoints a lot of you." "I'm dating someone."

"How long have you been together?"

"Boy if I get this wrong I'm gonna here about it later." "Six months I think."

"You think." Nicole said laughing.

"Nicole are you single?"

"No I'm dating someone to."

"Do you know how long you've been with him?"

"Yes six months."

"Well I don't know if you two are aware of this but there are cameras in the green room." Jay looked at the audience. "Would like to see what the green room cameras caught?" They all said yes. It showed Nicole and John sitting on the couch. It showed him saying I love you to her and them kissing. They looked at each other.

"I'm not a rocket scientist but that looked a lot like you two." Jay said.

"Well." "Nicole I think we're busted."

"Yeah I think we are to."

"Yes we are dating." John said. "We weren't supposed to say anything."

"Well I wish you all the luck in the world." "We're out of time." They went back to the hotel they were in the lobby.

"Do you think we'll get in trouble for saying we're together on tv?"

"If we do I'll take the blame."

"John." He heard from behind him. They turned around

"Liz?" "What are you doing here?"

"Business." "How are you?"

"Good."

"Ahem." Nicole said clearing her throat.

"Oh sorry." "Nicole this is Liz." "Liz this is my girlfriend Nicole."

"Hello Nicole nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to."

"John we should catch up some time it's been years." "Nicole you should come to."

"Well Liz we've gotta go." John said.

"Nice seeing you John."

"Yeah." Nicole and John went upstairs they were walking down the hall. John could tell Nicole was upset. "Nicole are you ok?"

"Oh yeah other then the fact I saw your ex hitting on you I'm fine."

"Baby are you jealous again?"

"No John." "Do you still love her?"

"Is that what this is about?" "You think I still love her?"

"Honestly yes." They were outside there room.

"Nicole Savannah Orton I love you, only you, nobody else."

"I love you to I just don't want anyone taking you away from me."

"No one can." They kissed.


	14. Chapter 14

It had been two weeks since Nicole and John saw Liz. Nicole was trying very hard not to be the jealous girlfriend. She knew Liz was no good she could feel it. To make her feel worse she had to celebrate her twenty-fifth birthday alone. It was today. John was on the road. He promised he would call her. John was sitting in a restaurant eating lunch.

"John." He looked up.

"Hey Liz." "Business again?"

"Yeah." "Can I sit down?"

"Sure." She sat down.

"Where's um uh…

"Nicole?"

"Yeah Nicole I couldn't think of her name."

"We work for different shows." "Today's her birthday." "I'm flying to Georgia to surprise her tonight."

"That's so sweet."

"How have you been?"

"Good."

"Are you still with that guy?"

"No that didn't last." "John I'm sorry."

"Liz you don't have to explain."

"I want to." "I never meant to hurt you." "I've done nothing but regret it for the past two years." "I made a mistake."

"Liz it's ok." "I'm happy now."

"You weren't happy with me?"

"There was a time when I was." "What I mean is Nicole makes me happy." "I haven't been this happy in a long time."

"Sounds like you really love her."

"I do." Liz stood up.

"She's a really lucky woman." "It was nice talking to you."

"Nice talking to you to." Liz walked out. When she turned the corner she got out her cell phone and called Randy.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hey sweetie pie."

"Hi."

"I just did what we talked about."

"Ok good."

"I miss you."

"Come see me."

"What you're in Georgia."

"I'll pay for your ticket." "I really wanna see you."

"See me or do other things?"

"Well I don't know would you like me to do other things to you."

"Yes."

"For me to do them you have to come here."

"Ok."

"I already bought your ticket."

"How did you know I was gonna say yes?"

"Easy, you want me." She laughed. "When you come though make sure no one sees you." "I don't want my plan to get ruined."

"I know I'll be careful." "You seem kinda stressed."

"I am a little bit."

"Well don't worry I'll make you all better."

"Oh will you?"

"Uh huh."

"I'll leave you my key if I'm not in the room when you get here call me."

"Ok I'll see you in a few hours."

"I can't wait."

"Me either." Three hours later Nicole was in the gym working out. She should've been happy but she wasn't. Chris Jericho went and stood next to her.

"Hey Nicole."

"Hey Chris."

"You look bummed."

"I am."

"It's your birthday cheer up."

"I can't."

"Is something wrong?"

"I miss John." "I want him here with me." "There's other stuff to."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Yeah but you'll tell John."

"No I won't come on what's up."

"Chris do you ever think John would cheat on me?"

"Not a chance he loves you."

"It's just we saw his ex-girlfriend Liz a few weeks ago." "She was hitting on him right in front of me."

"I've met her." "I didn't trust her then and I wouldn't trust her now."

"I'm so afraid John's going to leave me for her."

"You have nothing to worry about John would never touch her after what she did to him."

"He told me he didn't date for almost two years after they broke up."

"He was a mess for a long time." "I think the only thing that kept him going was work and his fans." "He even had a drinking problem for a few months."

"Poor thing."

"You're the first serious relationship he's had since her." "I mean he dated before he met you but I've never seen him this way."

"Really?"

"Yeah." "You should've seen the look on his face the day I told him you were Randy's sister."

"Was he surprised?"

"I thought his jaw was gonna hit the floor." "Oh I watched Leno last night very interesting." He said grinning.

"We didn't know there were cameras in there."

"It's a good thing all you did was kiss we don't need a Paris Hilton type scandal." He said laughing.

"Thanks for listening Chris."

"No problem." Nicole's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Happy birthday Nicole." John said.

"Hi honey thank you."

"I have your present but I can't give to you for a couple weeks.

"I know." She said sounding very disappointed.

"Don't sound so down."

"I can't help it I miss you."

"I miss you to baby."

"The draft is next month maybe we'll get lucky."

"I'm hoping so." "Would it make you feel any better if I told you I love you."

"Maybe."

"I love you."

"I love you to."

"Hey I've gotta go my flight's boarding."

"Have fun at the awards show." "Bye."

"Bye." He hung up. "See you soon." She put away her phone and saw Randy standing there.

"Happy birthday sis."

"Thanks."

"Wanna go to a movie later?"

"Sure."

"Aw do you miss John?"

"It's that obvious huh?"

"Cheer up Nick."

"That's what everyone keeps telling me." Randy's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" He said.

"Randy I'm here." Liz said. "Where are you?"

"Ok a few minutes."

"Hurry I want you."

"Ok bye." He hung up. "I've gotta go Nicole I'll see you later."

"Ok." Randy went to his room. Liz was waiting for him.

"It's about time."

"Sorry baby." He said walking closer to her. "I was talking to Nicole." "Besides waiting heightens the pleasure."

"Really."

"Yeah come here I'll show you." She backed up and sat on the bed.

"Why don't you come here?" He did and kissed her. They laid back on the bed. He took off her shirt and she took off his.

"Did you miss me?"

"Yes." "Oh Randy your hands feel so good." "It feels like part of you is happy to see me."

"It is very happy. He took off his jeans. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Randy are you in there?" Nicole said. "You forgot your cell phone in the gym."

"Fuck." He whispered. "You have to hide." She went into the bathroom. He opened the door but only far enough to stick his head out. "Thanks I didn't even notice I forgot it." He said taking it.

"Randy are you ok?"

"Yeah I just got out of the shower I'm not dressed yet."

"Oh." "See you later."

"Bye." He closed the door and sat on the bed. "You can come out now." She came out and sat next to him.

"Where were we?"

"Baby I don't know if I can now."

"You still look like you can."

"My plan could have been ruined."

"Oh that's all I am to you huh?" "Part of some plan." She stood up.

"Hey no, no, no I didn't mean it like that."

"Maybe I should go." He stood up.

"No don't go I'm sorry." "I'm just frustrated right now." "I don't want my sister with that bastard." "Here lay back down and we'll finish what we started." "Come on Liz please." "I love you."

"You what?"

"I love you."

"I love you to Randy." He kissed her they finished. A couple hours later Randy met Nicole in the lobby.

"Hey before we leave I gotta do something wanna come with me." Randy said.

"Sure." They went down a hall and Randy opened a big door and turned on the lights. Everyone popped out and yelled surprise. "All this is for me."

"Yep happy birthday."

"Thanks Randy."

"You're welcome." It came time sing happy birthday. Everyone was singing.

"Happy birthday to you." "Happy birthday to you." Happy birthday dear Nicole." Everyone suddenly stopped Nicole was confused. Until someone said in her ear.

"Happy birthday to you." It was John.

"John!" She turned around and hugged him. "What are you doing here?"

"Surprise." They kissed. That made Randy want to puke.

"How did you know about the party?"

"Randy told me."

"Randy?"

"Yeah."

"Randy Orton?"

"Yeah."

"My brother?" John laughed.

"Yeah."

"Why is that so hard to believe Nick?" Randy asked.

"You hate John." "You don't even call him John you call him Cena."

"Hey I haven't done that for a long time." "Now make a wish and blow out the candles."

"I don't need to make a wish I already got it." She said looking it John. She blew out the candles. A little while later she was standing next to John when he got a text. She saw it, it read.

Today was nice. We'll have to do that again sometime. – Liz

"What the hell is that!" Nicole shouted. Everyone turned around to look at her. "Why would she be texting you!"

"Nicole it-

"I'm leaving." She walked out and went to the elevators. She could hear John calling after her.

"Nicole wait, stop." She went up to her room laid on the bed and started crying. A few seconds later she heard knocking on her door.

"Go away John."

"Nicole this isn't what you think."

"It's exactly what I think you're cheating on me!" "How could you do this to me, I love you!"

"Nicole, baby will you please open the door?"

"No!"

"I did see Liz today but we only talked I swear." "I told her that being with you makes me so happy and that I haven't been this happy in a long time." "I would never do anything to hurt you." "I love you so much." Nicole opened the door. He went inside. They hugged.

"I'm sorry John." "It's not you I don't trust it's her." "You don't see it but she wants you back."

"Even if that is true she's not getting what she wants." "I'm yours." "I don't want her anymore and I would never ever cheat on you." "Hey I wanna give you your present sit down." She sat on the bed.

"I thought you were my present.

"Nope." "I don't get to do this exactly like I planned but I'm doing it anyway."

"What?" He took a box out of his pocket. He handed it to her.

"Open it." She opened it a ring was inside. She was so mesmerized by the ring she didn't notice John had gotten down on one knee.

"John this is a ring."

"Yeah an engagement ring." She looked up and noticed John on one knee. "Nicole I love you." "Will you marry me?" She smiled.

"Yes." He put the ring on her finger. They hugged. "I love you John."

"I love you to." "We should probably go back downstairs."

"We should but I don't want to."

"What do you wanna do?"

"Apologize to you but I don't want to do it by talking." John grinned.

"Mrs. Cena you're being naughty."

"I just want to show my future husband how sorry I am." "Come here." They kissed.


	15. Chapter 15

It had been a week since Nicole and John had got engaged. Nicole convinced John not to tell everyone yet. She wanted to tell Randy when it was just the two of them. She thought he might adjust to the idea better way. She hoped he would take it well. Something in the back of her mind told her he wouldn't. Even though he seemed to finally be adjusting to them dating she didn't know how he'd react to this. All she wanted was for him to be happy for her. It was Tuesday she was at a Smackdown taping. She had her own private locker room now. She took her engagement ring out of her bag and put it on her finger, she was going to find Randy and tell him. Just as she was about to leave her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi my beautiful bride to be." John said.

"Hey honey I was just thinking about you."

"Really what were you thinking?"

"Just how much I love you and I can't wait till we're married."

"I can't wait either."

"I found a dress that I like but it's way to expensive."

"Get it."

"No it's eight-thousand dollars." "I can find a cheaper one." "It's no big deal."

"Yes it is a big deal." "Nicole this is gonna be our special day and I want you to have whatever you want." "Buy the dress."

"But honey-

"No buts if that's the dress you want I want you to have it."

"Ok thank you."

"How's work going?"

"Good but I miss you."

"I miss you to." "Have you told Randy yet?"

"No I was just on my way out to tell him when you called."

"Tell him soon."

"I'm gonna tell him as soon as we get off the phone."

"Good then I get to tell everybody that soon Nicole Orton is going to be Nicole Cena."

"Nicole Cena I like the sound of that."

"Me to."

"John."

"Yeah?"

"I love you honey."

"I love you to baby."

"I'm gonna go tell Randy right now."

"Ok don't be nervous." "Bye."

"Bye." She walked down the hall to this locker room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Randy said. She went in. "Hey."

"Hey." "Randy we need to talk."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm great, I'm better then great, I'm fantastic." "I want to show you what John gave me for my birthday." She held out her hand. When he saw it his eyes grew wide.

"Nicole is that what I think it is?"

"John asked me to marry him." "I said yes." Randy just stood there in silence for a few minutes. "Randy?" "Randy are you ok?" He didn't say anything he just walked out. Nicole wasn't sure what to do so she just stayed where she was. Randy walked to an empty part of the arena and took out his cell phone. He dialed Liz's number.

"Hello?" She said.

"Liz it's Randy."

"Sweetie are you ok you sound upset?"

"I can't believe it." "I can't believe it." "That son of a bitch!"

"Randy just calm down."

"I can't fucking calm down I'm to pissed off!"

"Randy I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"Cena! "Cena he asked my sister to marry him!"

"Did she say yes?"

"Why the fuck do you think I'm so upset!" "That motherfucker isn't going to be in my family!" "Not a chance in hell!" "Help me." "Help me break them up for good please." "It needs to happen and it needs to happen soon."

"Just tell me what you need me to do and I'm on it."

"I'll call you back later and we'll work it out I'm at work right now so it's not very safe to talk."

"Ok." "Randy."

"Huh?"

"I love you."

"I love you to." Bye."

"Bye." After the taping was over Randy went back to the hotel. After a few hours he went to Nicole's room and knocked on the door. She answered.

"Hey Nick can I come in?"

"Sure." They sat down on the couch. "So how mad are you?"

"I'm not mad."

"You're not?"

"No." "It just took me by surprise I needed to let it sink in."

"So how do you feel about it now?"

"I'm happy for you."

"Really?"

"I think I'm even starting to warm up to John a bit."

"Really?"

"Yeah he obviously loves you."

"Yes he does and I love him to."

"I see that now." "If he's what makes you happy then you have my blessing." She hugged him.

"Thank you." "I can't tell you how much that means to me."

"I just can't believe you're getting married."

"I know."

"It seems like only yesterday I was checking for monsters under your bed."

"I remember you said as long as I'm here I'll keep them all away." "You and Samantha used to sit up with me." "Well until I fell asleep then you would go make out." She said laughing. "I remember when you were twenty the last time you saw her and you guys broke up because she got that modeling job." "I think that's the only time I've ever seen you cry."

"I did not cry." "Much." "Anyway we're getting off topic." "I'm glad you and John are getting married."

"Thanks."

"I'm going to bed." He said getting up.

"Night."

"Night Nicole." Three weeks later Nicole had a few days off tomorrow was the pay per view. She couldn't wait all she wanted was to see John. She was out doing errands. Her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey Nick."

"Hey Randy."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm just running some errands."

"Well hey I'll just call you back when you get home." "When do you think that'll be?"

"About an hour or so."

"Ok I'll talk to you later then."

"Ok." "Bye."

"Bye." Randy hung up his phone. He was sitting in a car he looked over to Liz who was in the passenger seat. He had been staying with Liz in Tampa since he had a few days off. "About an hour or two we're good." They got out of the car they were at Nicole and John's house. Liz still had her old key so she let herself and Randy in they went upstairs to the bedroom. When Randy saw the bed he said. "Look baby a lot of good very good memories in that bed." "I think the first time we ever had sex was in this bed."

"Yeah." "That night was amazing." Liz had a pair of her underwear she put them in the middle drawer under John's clothes with a note. "Ok that's all done." "Now all we have to do is wait for later." It was night time Nicole was getting ready for bed when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hello Nicole?"

"Yes."

"This is Liz."

"What can I do for you?"

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this John was supposed to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"John and I have been sleeping together for the passed three months."

"What?"

"Once I found out he proposed to you I told him he had to tell you about us." "Obviously he didn't."

"No." "You're lying!"

"If you don't believe me check in the middle dresser drawer." Nicole got up and opened it. She couldn't believe what she found a pair of panties and a note addressed to John that read.

Dear John,

I'm so glad we worked things out. I understand that we can't be together yet. Please tell Nicole soon so that we can be together again. I love you so much – Elizabeth

"I'm sorry Nicole." "I didn't want you to find out this way." Nicole started crying and hung up the phone. She tried to call John he didn't answer it went to voicemail

"Hi you've reached John I've missed your call." "If this is Nicole sorry baby I love you I'll call you back as soon as I can." Nicole hung up and cried herself to sleep. The next day Nicole went to the arena. John had been calling her all day she wasn't answering. She was in his locker room waiting for him. When he got there she stood up.

"Nicole I've been trying to call you all day." He saw how upset he was. "What's a matter?" He said walking closer to her.

"Stay the hell away from me!"

"What'd I do?" He asked confused.

"So you've been fucking Liz for the last three months huh!"

"What?" "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me." "Liz called me last night and told me everything."

"I don't know what she told you but she's lying."

"Oh she's lying?" Nicole went over to her bag and got the panties and the note out and threw them at John. "Then how the fuck did her panties and that note get in to our house!" "I'm so stupid I believed you." "I should have listened Randy." She started to cry. "How could you?" "I loved you."

"Nicole listen to me I did not cheat on you."

"You're a fucking liar!"

"No I'm not." "I love you I want to marry you." "I want you to have my children."

"Just stop it John!" She took off her ring and threw it on the ground. "I'll send for my things at the house." She went to walk out of the room. John stepped in front of her. "Move!"

"I swear to you I didn't do anything with her." "Please Nicole you have to believe me."

"Go to hell John." She walked out and went to Randy's locker room. She didn't even bother knocking she just walked in. She was crying.

"Nicole what's a matter?" Randy asked. She hugged Randy.

"John has been cheating on me for the last three months."

"Oh my god."

"With his ex." "Well I guess you can say I told you so now."

"I didn't wanna be right." "I'm so sorry." "It's gonna be ok." "Shh, shh it's ok I'm here."


	16. Chapter 16

The next day Nicole woke up. She hadn't slept much. Most of the night she was crying to Randy. He stayed up until three in the morning with her. She thought she was lucky to have such a caring brother. Last night eventually she had to shut her phone because John kept calling. She couldn't believe he cheated on her. Tonight was the WWE Draft and she hoped she didn't get drafted back to Raw. She turned her phone back on and checked it. It said she had one hundred and seventy missed calls all from John and fifty-six voicemails. It played the first one automatically. It was from John.

"Nicole it's me." "I don't know why Liz told you that we've been sleeping together because we haven't been." "I love you." "Please call me back or come by my room." "Bye."

She deleted all other voicemails and hung up her phone. She went over to her bag to get some clothes. She needed to get out for awhile. When she was getting her clothes she accidentally pulled out Max. As she held it in her hand she started to cry. It reminded her of all her good times with John. Before she left, she left Max outside of John's room. It was to painful to have him. She decided to go to the mall. She was walking around when she thought she saw someone she recognized.

"Sam?" She said. The woman turned around. "Samantha Speno?"

"Yeah." "Wait a minute don't I know you."

"Yes you do."

"Nicole?"

"Yeah."

"Last time I saw you, you were just a little girl."

"It's been what about ten years?"

"Yeah just about."

"Do you wanna get some lunch?"

"Sure." They found a café.

"I thought you went to Paris."

"I did I moved back about five years ago." "How you been?"

"Well to tell you the truth I'm not so good right now but it's been years since we've seen each other." "I don't want to make you listen to my problems."

"Nicole who gave you advice with all your boy problems when you were little?"

"You."

"Exactly." "It's no different now come on spill it."

"Do you know who John Cena is?"

"No."

"He's a professional wrestler like Randy is."

"Randy's a professional wrestler?"

"Yeah you didn't know that?"

"No." "I mean Randy talked about it when we were younger but I didn't he would actually do it."

"That's what I do to." "I'm the WWE Women's Champion."

"Congratulations." "Anyway back to John Cena."

"He was my fiancée."

"Was?"

"I found out yesterday that he's been cheating on me with his ex-girlfriend."

"I'm sorry." "Well it's his lost you'll find someone who will treat you good."

"Thanks."

"So how is Randy?"

"He's doing really good." "He used to be a champion to but he lost it a few months back."

"You know breaking up with him was one of hardest things I've ever done."

"Yeah he really changed a lot after that." "I know a way we can surprise him later." A few hours later Raw began. Randy was in his locker room talking on his cell phone to Liz.

"Well they broke up." Randy said happily.

"See I told you I could do it." "I kinda feel bad for your sister though."

"So do I but she wouldn't listen to reason." "This is the only way."

"When do I get to see you?"

"Just a couple more days I promise."

"I miss you."

"I know but in a couple more days I can thank you properly for everything you've done."

"How are you gonna do that?"

"I can think of a few ways." He said in a seductive voice.

"Sounds like fun."

"Oh it will be I promise." "Hey I've gotta go."

"Ok." "I love you."

"I love you to Liz bye.

"Bye." There was a knock on Randy's door.

"Come in." He said. Nicole walked in. "Hey how you doing?"

"I'm hanging in there." "I have a surprise for you."

"Nick you know I hate surprises."

"You'll like this one." "Close your eyes."

"What why?"

"Just do it."

"Ok." Samantha came in and stood in front of him.

"Ok open your eyes." Nicole said. When he opened his eyes his jaw dropped.

"Oh my god Sammy." He said in shock. She smiled.

"Hi Randy."

"Hey." "Come here." He said hugging her. "How are you?" Nicole hadn't seen Randy this happy in years.

"I'm good."

"Sit down we have a lot of catching up to do." They sat on the couch.

"Well I'll leave you guys alone." Nicole said. She walked out and went to her locker room. There were roses everywhere. She found a card sitting on the table and opened it. It read.

Dear Nicole,

These are for you. Please just give me five minutes. I love you so much. – John

She went and found a crewmember.

"Excuse me." "There are roses all over my locker room and I want them cleared out immediately."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Thanks."

Raw had begun it won the first draft pick they got Randy. As a diva's match was taking place Smackdown won a draft pick. The Diva's Champion Maryse got drafted. During the last match of the night John Cena teamed with Mickie James against CM Punk and Serena. If Raw won they got a draft pick of one Superstar and one Diva and vice versa for Smackdown. Raw won the pick after John Cena hit the Attitude Adjustment. The first Superstar that was picked was The Undertaker. When it came time for the Diva pick it landed on Nicole Orton. She went out on the ramp and held her belt in the air. She could feel John looking at her but didn't even look in his direction. When she went backstage she went to Randy's locker room. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." He said. She went in.

"Well it looks like it's back to Raw we go." She said.

"Are you ok with that?"

"No but what's done is done."

"Don't worry Cena won't come near you."

"Randy whatever you're thinking about doing don't." "Just leave him alone that's what I'm planning on doing."

"Ok Nicole if that's what you want."

"Ok?" "No argument?" "Just like that?"

"That asshole has put you through enough let's just put it behind us and move on." Nicole noticed Randy was dressed up.

"Where are you going?"

"Me and Sam are going out to dinner." Nicole smiled. "What?"

"I don't believe it." "You're still in love with her."

"What no I'm not."

"Oh come on yes you are."

"What we had was great but that was ten years ago."

"Uh huh."

"We're just friends."

"Just friends?" "Ok I dare you to say her name and not smile."

"Samantha." He smiled although trying not to.

"You love her."

"Shut up." There was a knock on the door. Randy answered it, it was Samantha. "Hey you look great ready go to?"

"One minute." Sam said. "Nicole are you gonna be ok?"

"Yeah I'll be fine I'm just gonna go back to the hotel and go to bed." "You guys go have fun."

"Ok see you later." Randy said. As they left it made her a little sad. Seeing the way Randy and Sam were looking at each other reminded her of her and John. She went back to the hotel and went to sleep. John Cena was in the lobby bar getting drunk he already drank eight beers and nine shots. Chris Jericho sat down at the stool next to him.

"Hey John."

"Hi Chris." Chris looked at the empty bottles and shot glasses.

"Hey man what's wrong?"

"Nicole broke up with me."

"Why?"

"She thinks I cheated on her I didn't I swear." "I told her that but she doesn't believe me."

"Where would she get an idea like that?"

"Liz." "I guess it wasn't enough for her to ruin my life once." "I don't know how she did it but somehow she put a pair of her underwear in my house." "Nicole found them now she thinks I cheated on her."

"Why would Liz do that?"

"I don't know." "I would never hurt Nicole." "I love her so much."

"I know you do." "What I think you need to do right now is go sleep it off."

"Ok." He said getting up he stumbled.

"You gonna make it?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Nicole was in bed sleeping when she heard knocking on her door. Very tiredly she walked to it and opened it. She wished she hadn't opened it when she saw who was standing there.

"What John?"

"Baby, baby you have to listen to me." "I did not cheat on you."

"Are you drunk?"

"No, ok I had one, maybe six and some shots but I'm sober."

"Go to bed John."

"Can I cuddle up with you?"

"No."

"Please I love you." She got tears in her eyes.

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"Why don't you just go home to Liz." She said starting to cry.

"I don't love Liz." "I love you." "Aw Nicole don't cry."

"Why are you doing this to me?" "Do you get some kind of a sick thrill seeing me in pain?"

"I hate seeing you like this."

"You did it." "I trusted you." "I put you ahead of my own family because I loved you that much."

"Nicole-She slammed the door in his face. She got into her bed and started uncontrollably sobbing.


	17. Chapter 17

It had been three months since Nicole and John broke up. She did her best to avoid him. For two months he tried talking to her. Now it seemed to her like he was finally giving up. That's what she wanted, to forget all about him. She just wanted to move on with her life. One thing that did make her happy was seeing Randy so happy but she would be lying if she didn't admit she was a little jealous. Randy and Sam were still just friends but Nicole knew they both wanted more and didn't know why they both wouldn't just admit it. Randy was in his hotel room when there was a knock at his door. He answered it.

"Liz?" He said. "What are you doing here?"

"What's going on Randy?"

"Come inside." She went in. "Ok what do you mean what's going on?"

"I mean in these last few months every time I call you, you can't talk." "I've only seen you three times in three months." "When we do see each other you seem distant like you would rather be with someone else."

"I'm not seeing anyone else."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You used me didn't you?"

"What Liz come on."

"You used me to get what you wanted and now you don't need me anymore."

"Baby you know that's not true."

"Maybe I'll make a phone call." She said getting out her cell phone. "Maybe I'll call Nicole right now and tell her John never cheated on her and that her own brother is responsible for it all."

"Liz don't do that please."

"Give me one good reason."

"I love you."

"No you don't you're just saying that so I won't call her."

"No." He walked up to her and pulled her close to him. "I love you Elizabeth." He kissed her. "Please put the phone away." She put it back in her purse. "Thank you."

"I love you to." "Hey do you wanna you know?"

"I wish I could but I can't."

"Why?"

"I have to leave."

"Where are you going?"

"I have an autograph signing to go to it's clear acrossed town." He was lying.

"Oh ok call me later."

"I will."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Ok well have a good time." She said opening the door.

"I will bye."

"Bye." After she was gone Randy breathed a sigh of relief. Right after she left his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hey Randy it's Sam." He smiled.

"Hey Sammy what's up?"

"Well it's been a couple weeks since we hung out." "I'm gonna be in town tonight." "Do you want me to come by the arena?"

"Sure."

"Ok." "I'll see you tonight then."

"Ok bye."

"Bye." Nicole was in the hotel gym working out with Mickie.

"Nicole you should come out with us tonight." Mickie said.

"Thanks for the offer but I don't want to." "I'm just gonna come back here and go to bed."

"Nicole that's all you've been doing for the last three months."

"So."

"You need to get back out there."

"I'm not ready."

"So you're never gonna go out with anyone again?"

"Maybe it all depends on how I feel."

"Nicole not everybody's like John."

"I don't wanna talk about him."

"Do you still love him?"

"I said I don't want to talk about him."

"Ok." "Will you at least think about what I said?"

"Yeah sure." "I'm gonna get ready to go to the arena." When she got to the arena she was reading the script it said someone was going to attack her during her match but it didn't say who. It also said someone was going to save her from the attack but it didn't say who. She went to Randy's locker room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." He said. "Hey."

"Hey." "Sam coming here isn't she?"

"How'd you know?"

"You're smiling." "How long are you guys gonna keep this up?"

"Keep what up?"

"This just friends lie."

"We are friends."

"So if she said Randy I want to be with you, you would tell her no."

"Probably not."

"Randy just tell her how you feel." "One of us should be happy."

"Hey you'll be happy again."

"It doesn't feel like it." "It's been three months and I still feel so miserable and angry and upset."

"You need to start dating again."

"That's the same thing Mickie said." "I'm not ready yet."

"Well when you are I can set you up."

"With who?"

"Cody likes you."

"He does?"

"Yeah he has for a couple years."

"Really?"

"Don't tell him I told you he'd kill me."

"I won't." "Maybe when I'm ready I'll talk to him." "Well hey I gotta go get ready for my match." "Tell Sam I said hi."

"I will good luck."

Nicole went out to the ring. Her opponent Eve came out. She was doing pretty good in the match. She was about to go for her finisher when the lights went out. Just for a second. When they came back she was standing face to face with The Undertaker. She tried to get away but Undertaker grabbed her by the hair and set her up for the Tombstone. Just as he was about to drop her she heard John Cena's music hit. Undertaker let her go. She rolled out of the ring. She watched as they exchanged punches with John eventually getting the upper hand. He hit the Attitude Adjustment. He looked at Nicole and smiled. She smiled back because they were on camera but she just wanted to go away. She went backstage. Randy was in his locker room getting ready for his match when there was a knock on his door.

"Come in." He said. Sam walked in.

"Hey."

"Hey Sammy I have a match in about ten minutes but it shouldn't take to long." They sat on the couch.

"Randy I was wondering something."

"What?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Randy wasn't sure what to say technically he did but no one knew. He enjoyed spending time with Sam. She made him feel good about himself.

"No why?" She kissed him. He smiled. "So what are you trying to ask me?"

"I'm trying to tell you that I love you Randy." "We were good together once, can we try again?"

"Of course we can." "I love you." They kissed. "I've gotta go." As he was walking down the hall he saw Nicole. "Hey Sammy's in my locker room if you wanna go say hi." Nicole grinned.

"Nice shade of lipstick Randy." He wiped it off. Nicole went to his locker room. She walked right in. "Hey Sam you look happy."

"Randy and I just got back together."

"You did?" "It's about time." "I'm happy for you guys." "I just wish I was that happy again."

"You will be."

"There must be something wrong with me."

"You'll find someone."

"It sucks even though I don't wanna be with John I still love him." "I know that sounds stupid." "I'm so confused."

"Hey come here." They hugged Nicole started crying. A couple days later Nicole was at a house show. She got the script for Monday she had a segment with John thanking him for helping her last week. She decided they should rehearse there lines. She took a deep breath and knocked on his door. When he opened it he had a shocked look on his face.

"Hey." She said. "Did you get the script for next week?"

"Yeah."

"Wanna run our lines?"

"Sure come in." She went in. "Who starts me or you?"

"You." She started reading.

"Hey John."

"Hey Nicole."

"I just wanted to thank you for your help last week."

"When I saw what he was gonna do I couldn't stand by and watch it happened."

"Well thanks if ever need a partner don't hesitate to ask."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"See you later."

"Bye." She put the script down.

"That was good I think we got it." "See ya."

"Nicole wait." "I miss you."

"John please don't start."

"I didn't cheat on you I would never do that." She went to leave John put his hand on the door.

"Let me go John."

"I love you Nicole." She started to cry.

"Shut up." She turned towards him. He kissed her. She kissed him back for a few seconds then pushed him away. "I'm sorry John I just can't trust you anymore." She left crying.


	18. Chapter 18

Two more months passed. It was Christmas Eve. Monday Night Raw was also tonight. Nicole's mood hadn't changed she was still depressed and miserable. Especially since the kiss between her and John happened two months ago. She wanted to believe him but she caught him red handed. He sounded so sincere when he said he loved her. Her one Christmas wish was not to be sad anymore. Liz had been spying on Randy. She knew about Samantha. She was planning on telling Nicole, John and Samantha everything. She was just waiting for the right time. Every time she would talk to Randy on the phone she never let on she knew anything. She would just play along. Tomorrow was the companies annual Christmas party. Liz decided to call Randy. He was asleep in his hotel room when his cell phone rang. He answered it.

"Hello?" He said tiredly.

"Hi sweetie."

"Oh hey." He said getting up and looking at Samantha who was sleeping next to him. He went into the bathroom and closed the door.

"I miss you."

"I miss you to."

"Am I gonna get to see you for Christmas?"

"No I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"I'm going home to St. Louis." He lied.

"Can I come?"

"You know you can't."

"I know but I wish I could."

"Yeah I wish you could to."

"I want to be with you it's been forever since we've done anything."

"It's only been a month."

"That's way to long."

"I'll tell you what." "How would you like to spend New Years Eve together?"

"Really you mean it?"

"Yep."

"I'd love to."

"Good." "We can make up for lost time." "I have to go but I love you."

"I love you to."

"Bye."

"Bye." When Randy came out of the bathroom Samantha was awake.

"Hey good morning baby." Randy said.

"It's two thirty in the afternoon Randy."

"Well we were up pretty late last night." He said grinning.

"You've become so arrogant in your old age." She said jokingly.

"Old age huh." He said getting on the bed. "Take that back."

"No."

"No?"

"You heard me." "Old man."

"Ok you asked for it." He started tickling her. She started laughing. "I'm old huh?" She kissed him he stopped and kissed her back.

"I thought that might still work."

"You know me to well."

"Well I should we've know each other since I was eleven and you were thirteen."

"You've gotten even more beautiful over the years."

"You're so sweet."

"I know." She smiled. "What?"

"I was just thinking about our first time." "Even though it didn't very long it was great."

"Hey I was only seventeen."

"You know I thought that when I saw you again after all this time you would be different but you're not." "You're still the same great person I fell in love with years ago." They kissed. "Hey who were you talking to?"

"What?"

"When I woke up I thought I heard you talking to someone in the bathroom."

"Oh yeah." "That was just Cody I'm gonna hang out with him on New Years Eve."

"I'm sorry I won't be here."

"It's ok at least we get to spend Christmas together."

"Did you get Nicole's present yet?"

"Yeah I hope she likes it."

"Me to I hope it cheers her up a little." "I hate seeing her so sad."

"Me to I wish there was something I could do to make her pain go away." It was time for Raw Nicole was at the arena. She got the script.

"Oh great." She said.

"What's wrong?" Mickie asked.

"Look who my partner is for my mixed tag match tonight." She said pointing to the name on the page.

"John Cena huh?"

"Unfortunately."

"Maybe it won't be that bad."

"Yes it will especially after what happened last time."

"What happened?"

"He told me he loved me then, we kinda, sort of kissed."

"You kissed."

"Uh huh."

"After what he did?"

"I know it was a mistake." "Well the match is up next."

"Good luck." Nicole went out first then John. When John got to the ring he said.

"Hi Nicole." "How are you?"

"Fine."

"Ready to do this?"

"Not really but what choice do I have." There opponents Jack Swagger and Alica Fox came out. John and Jack started things off. John went for a cover. Alica broke it up. Nicole came in and shoved Alica. She shoved her back. Nicole kicked Alica in the stomach and body slammed her. At the same time John hit his backwards powerbomb. He went to set up for his Five Knuckle Shuffle then went over to Nicole. "Do this with me the crowd will love it." He whispered in her ear. "Ok." She whispered. When they both hit it the crowd cheered. John hit the Attitude Adjustment and got the pin. Nicole was happy they won and celebrated with John for a few minutes then realized what she was doing and left. She cried as she took a shower. The next night she went to the Christmas party. She really didn't want to but Randy begged her. He found her and went up to her.

"Merry Christmas Nicole." "You look pretty." Randy said.

"Merry Christmas." She said trying to sound happy.

"Come on Nick cheer up it's Christmas." Samantha came up next to him.

"Hey Sam." "Guys I'm gonna leave I'm not into this."

"Wait you can't go yet I have to give you your present."

"Ok where is it?"

"Right here." He said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a key. He handed it to her.

"My present's a key?"

"It's outside." "Close your eyes." Randy led Nicole outside Samantha followed behind. "Ok open your eyes." When Nicole opened her eyes she saw a blue Ferrari.

"That's mine?"

"Yep Merry Christmas." She hugged Randy.

"Thank you, thank you." "You're the best brother ever."

"You like it?"

"I love it."

"I'm glad you're smiling." "Why don't you come back inside for awhile?"

"Ok." They went inside. Nicole was sitting at the bar. John sat down next to her.

"Hi Nicole." He said. She got up. "Nicole sit down."

"No I don't wanna talk to you."

"Baby."

"John shut the hell up." "Don't you get it you blew it."

"Nicole- He was interrupted by someone talking onstage.

"Excuse me everyone can I have your attention please?" Randy eyes grew wide when he saw Liz. Nicole looked at John.

"What is she doing here?"

"I don't know."

"Of course you don't."

"I don't." Nicole went to stand beside Randy and Samantha.

"Hi Samantha." Liz said. "You're Randy's girlfriend right?" "What a coincidence so am I." "We've been dating for about seven months." "Haven't we sweetie?" Sam looked at Randy.

"That's not true is it?" He looked down at the floor. "Randy?"

"Sammy."

"Wait there's more." Liz said.

"Liz please no Nicole will hate me."

"What did you do Randy?" Nicole said.

"Hang on I'll tell you." Liz said.

"Liz please I'm begging you don't." Randy said.

"Listen Nicole you'll wanna hear this." Liz said. "John never cheated on you I made it all up." "Why you ask." "Randy asked me to." "See he wanted to break you guys up." "About seven months ago we ran into each other at a bar." "We had sex and then he asked me to break you guys up." "I agreed because I thought he loved me." "Oh and John he's the one I left you for." "R yeah that stands for Randy." "Anyway Nicole me and Randy broke into your house and planted my underwear in the drawer." "Oh one more thing." "Merry Christmas Randy." She left. Nicole was more upset then she had ever been in her life. She turned to Randy.

"You unbelievable self centered son of a bitch!" "You caused all this!" "I've been miserable for months and months because of you!" "I never want to talk to you again!" She smacked him in the face as hard as she could. She walked out and started crying. She looked up and saw John. She hugged him. "John I'm sorry I'm so sorry."

"You didn't do anything."

"I didn't believe you I should've believed you." "Can you ever forgive me?"

"Baby you didn't do anything."

"I'll understand if you don't love me anymore."

"Nicole I love you."

"I love you to." They kissed. Randy came out.

"Nicole let me explain." Randy said.

"Explain what Randy how you made me believe John cheated on me?" "How I cried to you night after night?" "I'm so disgusted to be your sister right now." "Come on John." They started to walk away.

"Nicole." Randy put his hand on her shoulder.

"Get the fuck off me Randy." He didn't let go. John turned around.

"Hey what did she say?" John said.

"Stay out of this Cena." "This is a family matter."

"Don't you talk to him like that." Nicole said.

"You know what Nicole you wanna spend your life being Cena's little slut you go right ahead." John punched Randy in the mouth. They walked away. Randy got up off the floor and wiped the blood from his mouth. He got up and saw Samantha.

"Sammy."

"Get away from me Randy."

"Samantha I love you."

"As much as Liz?"

"I love you I always have." She started to cry.

"How could you do this to me?" "How could you do that to your own sister?"

"It was for her own good."

"This whole thing was a mistake."

"No we love each other Sammy."

"The Randy I loved would have never done anything like this." "I was wrong you have changed."

"No it's still me."

"Goodbye Randy."

"Samantha please don't leave me again." "I love you so much." Samantha just shook her head and walked away.


	19. Chapter 19

A few days later Nicole was moving back in with John. She hadn't heard from Randy since the Christmas party. As far as she was concerned it could stay that way. She was appalled by what Randy had done. She felt really bad for Samantha. They decided to keep in touch. Nicole arrived at her house she was moving the last of her things in. She put the key in the lock it wouldn't work. She was confused at first but then remembered John had the locks changed and she didn't have the new keys yet. She put the boxes down got out her cell phone and dialed John's number.

"Hello?" He said.

"Honey I'm locked out of the house."

"Oh I forgot to give you the new set of keys huh?"

"Yeah are you almost here?"

"I'll be there in five minutes."

"Are you enjoying my Ferrari?"

"I love this car."

"So I have a little competition huh?" She said jokingly.

"No I love you more then the car."

"Ok." "I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Ok." A few minutes later he pulled into the driveway. He got out of the car went up to the door and unlocked it. "Once again I save you from being locked out."

"You think you're so funny don't you Cena." John laughed. "What?"

"You sounded just like Randy when you said that."

"Expect he's an asshole."

"Yeah." John picked up the boxes.

"I can get those."

"It's ok I got them."

"Ok." They went inside.

"Where do these go?"

"The one on the top goes in the kitchen and the one on the bottom goes in our bedroom." They went into the kitchen. John sat the boxes on the table and started unpacking the one that belonged in the kitchen. "You want any help honey?"

"No you just sit there and relax."

"Ok." "It's so great to be back here."

"It's great to have you back." John finished unpacking the box. Then they went upstairs to unpack the last box. Nicole unpacked since all it was, was her clothes. She looked around the room.

"Did you keep these pictures out the whole time we were broken up?"

"Yeah."

"Why it must've hurt to look at them."

"It did but it was the only way I got to see you." "Come here I have a surprise for you." She sat next to him on the bed. He got something out of a drawer. "Look who I have."

"You kept Max." "I figured he would be trash by now."

"When I found him outside of my room I brought him here." "Why didn't you keep him?"

"Every time I looked at him I thought of you." "It hurt so bad." "When we go back to work I'm dropping Orton from by name." "Legally I'll still be Nicole Orton but as far as work goes it's just gonna be Nicole."

"Whatever you wanna do."

"I'm sorry."

"Baby we've been over this please stop apologizing you didn't do anything."

"I had no intention of ever talking to you again." "I even thought about leaving."

"You mean quitting?"

"Yeah I had my letter of resignation typed up I just never turned it in."

"I'm glad you didn't."

"Me to."

"When you left me it killed me."

"I know." "You don't have to worry anymore." "I'm home now and I'm never leaving again."

"Good." They hugged. "I've missed being able to hold you." He heard her sniffling. "What's a matter?"

"Nothing I just missed you."

"I know I missed you to." They kissed he laid her down on the bed. She pulled away. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just been a long time." "I haven't since we broke up." "Have you?" "Never mind it's none of my business."

"I haven't either."

"If you did I won't get mad I promise."

"I haven't been with anyone else."

"I believe you." "John I love you so much."

"I love you to Nicole."

"I'm ready now."

"Are you sure?" She kissed him. They made love.

After Christmas Randy went back home to St. Louis. He was at his dad's drinking and watching home movies. The first one he watched was of him and Nicole was he was nine and she was three. On the tape they were in there living room playing with toys.

"Nicole who's your favorite big bro?" Randy said on the tape.

"You Wandy."

"Nicole say Randy with an R."R- Randy."

"That's what I said Wandy." Randy laughed. He picked her up.

"Well you're my favorite little sis Nicky."

"Ew no Icky."

"No Nicky?"

"Yucky."

"Ok what about Nick?" She smiled.

"Like it."

"Ok Nick it is."

"I love you Wandy." She hugged him.

"I love you to Nicole."

The second one he put in was of him, he was fifteen, Nicole, she was nine and Samantha she was thirteen. Samantha was holding the camera. They were all in the backyard.

"Sammy be careful with that." Randy said. "My dad just bought it and if I break it he's gonna kick my ass."

"Calm down Randy I got it." Suddenly they heard crying. Randy looked over Nicole was on the ground holding her knee. They both ran over to her.

"Nick what'd you do?"

"I fell down and hurt my knee."

"Let me see it." He said kneeling down. She took her hand off her knee. "It's just a scrape." "Come on." He said picking her up. "You sit here with Sammy and I'll go get you a band-aid." Randy went in the house. Nicole had a sad look on her face.

"Here Nicole." "Wanna see the camera?" She took it. Samantha got up so Nicole would have something to shoot.

"There's my brother's girlfriend Samantha."

"Nicole you know I'm not his girlfriend."

"He wants you to be."

"He does?"

"He loves you." Randy came back outside. Nicole gave the camera back to Samantha.

"Here's your band-aid." He put it on her knee she went back to playing. Samantha put the camera down but you could still see her and Randy.

"Hey Randy." She said.

"What?" She kissed him.

Suddenly the lights came on in the living room making Randy look away from the tv.

"Hey dad."

"What are you doing?"

"Watching home movies and drinking." "Can I stay here tonight I don't think I can drive?"

"Sure." "I saw you watching the tape of you and Nicole."

"She hates me."

"Can you blame her?" "Randy you're my son and I love you but what you did to your sister was wrong."

"I only did it because I love her."

"No you did it because you didn't want her and John together." "You hurt Sam in the process and Liz to."

"I never meant to hurt anyone." "I did love Liz at a point but when Sammy came back that all changed." "I've always loved her you know that."

"Look at yourself now you lost Sam, your sister isn't speaking to you." "I'm still here for you but I won't be forever." "If you can't put this grudge against John behind you you're gonna whined up with no family at all." Nicole and John were at Stephanie and Hunter's New Years Eve party. Mickie and Nicole were talking.

"It's good to have you back Nicole." Mickie said.

"It's good to be back."

"Where's Randy?"

"I don't know and I don't care." "I wouldn't care if I ever saw him again." "I'm happy now I have John back and he's all I need."

"I'm glad you're happy again." It was time for the ball to drop.

"5,4,3,2,1 Happy New Year." Everyone yelled. After everyone quieted down John turned to Nicole.

"Nicole I want to ask you something." Nicole didn't notice everyone was looking at them. "Baby I love you so much I never want us to be apart again." He took a box out of his pocket and got down on one knee. Nicole started to cry. Nicole, will you marry me?"

"Of course I will." He put the ring on her finger. He stood up they kissed and everyone clapped.


	20. Chapter 20

It had been six months. Nicole and Randy hadn't spoken one word to each other. When they would pass each other in the hall at the arenas, they would just walk right by each other. Nicole didn't know it but Randy was miserable he missed her. He also missed Samantha a lot. Nicole couldn't be happier with John. There wedding was in two months. They were sitting at home deciding who to give invitations to. They were sitting on the couch.

"Ok." John said. "My dad, my brothers, your dad, everybody we work with."

"That about covers it."

"Nicole."

"What?"

"Aren't we forgetting someone?"

"No."

"You don't wanna invite Randy?"

"No I don't."

"Are you sure?"

"Honey on the day we get married I want to focus on just you and me." "I'm not going to be able to do that if in the back of my mind I'm worried that he'll ruin it somehow." "It's like I told you in the beginning he'll never accept us." "It's ok he doesn't have to because in two months I'm going to marry you whether he likes it or not."

"I can't believe it's only two months away."

"I know it seems like we just got engaged yesterday."

"The first time I ever saw you I thought she's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life." "Whoever has her is a lucky guy."

"Then I guess you're the lucky one huh?"

"More lucky then you'll ever know."

"Nobody knows this but even before we met I always thought you were hot."

"Really?"

"Yeah I used to watch your matches and think he is so gorgeous."

"Did Randy know that?"

"Are you kidding no." "Then when I started working for the WWE and you told me you liked me I was shocked."

"Why?"

"I never thought you would go for someone like me."

"You're beautiful."

"You could have anyone you want though."

"Yeah and I want you forever."

"Oh I better making dinner she'll be here in a few hours." She went to get up John stopped her and kissed her. She kissed him back.

"I love you."

"I love you to." She went to go get up again. She suddenly felt really dizzy. She put her hand up to her head.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing just another dizzy spell I'm fine."

"You've been having dizzy spells for almost a month now."

"Well I just did my yearly physical and they said nothings wrong." "I'm probably just not getting enough sleep."

"Well if this keeps up I want you to go to your doctor."

"I will." "Now I have to make dinner."

A few hours later there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Nicole said. She opened the door. "Hi Sam." "It's been a long time." "Come in." They hugged. "How are you?"

"Good." They broke the hug.

"Come with me." She followed her to the kitchen. "Sam this is John."

"Nice to meet you John."

"Nice to meet you to Sam I've heard a lot about you." They sat down ate and talked. After dinner Nicole and Samantha were in the living room. John was doing the dishes.

"How can Randy not like John he's great." Sam said.

"I know I don't understand it."

"So you're getting married soon." "Are you excited?"

"Yeah I can't wait."

"Is Randy going?"

"No I'm not inviting him." "He doesn't wanna be there and I don't want him there." "It's weird though." "I always thought that when I got married Randy would be right there with me." Nicole got tears in her eyes. Over the months she had never come close to crying until now. Samantha saw it.

"Nicole are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm not gonna cry, I'm not gonna cry."

"It's ok to cry." "You can if you want to." Nicole looked at Samantha and started bawling. She hugged her.

"Why does he have to be like this?" "Why can't he just be happy for me?" She said through her tears.

"Aw Nicole I'm sorry." After a few minutes Nicole wiped her eyes.

"Well if I don't have any family left at least I still have you."

"I'm always here if you need me."

"I have a question to ask you." "Will you be my maid of honor?"

"You want me to do it?"

"Yeah mom's dead and I don't have any sisters so I can't think of a better person."

"I'd love to."

"Hey what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing."

"Come to the arena with me and John."

"Ok." The next day they went to the arena.

"Do you have a match today Nicole?" John asked.

"No ever since I lost my belt they cut back on my matches."

"You'll get it back it just takes time."

"Hey guys I'm gonna go get a coffee you want me to bring you back anything?" Samantha asked.

"I'm fine." Nicole said. "You want anything honey?"

"No I'm fine."

"Ok I'll see you guys in a few." Samantha got her coffee out of the machine. She started walking back when Randy came around the corner.

"Sammy?" She kept walking. Samantha please talk to me." She stopped. "Come to my locker room with me."

"No."

"I just want to talk to you in private for five minutes."

"Five minutes Randy that's all you get."

"Thank you." They went to his locker room. "Samantha I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you." "That doesn't excuse what I did." "I'll do anything to make it up to you."

"Randy you broke my heart." "I thought that when we found each other again after all this time it meant something."

"It did I love you Sammy." "I've been in love with you since I was fourteen." She started to cry.

"I loved you to Randy but the Randy I loved isn't in you anymore." "You're a cold hearted hateful person now."

"I'm still the same person I'm still your Randy."

"No you're not." "The Randy I loved would never deceive his only sister." "She cried her eyes out last night Randy." "All she wants is for you to be happy for her." "Don't you care about her happiness?" "Oh what am I saying of course you don't."

"Yes I do I love her."

"Well you have a funny way of showing it." "I'm leaving."

"Sammy please give me another chance." "It'll be just like it was." "I love you."

"No Randy." She left. As she walked back to Nicole's locker room she was crying.

"Sam what's wrong?" Nicole asked.

"I just talked to Randy." "He wanted us to get back together I said no."

"It's ok Sam come here." They hugged. A few days later Nicole was sitting at home waiting for John when the house phone rang.

"Hello?" "This is her." "Are you sure?" "Thank you." She hung up the phone John walked through the door.

"Baby I'm home."

"Come in here John." He walked in the living room. "Sit down." He sat beside her.

"Is everything ok?"

"The office where I got my physical just called." "I'm pregnant." She smiled.

"You're pregnant?"

"Uh huh."

"Oh my god this is amazing I'm gonna be a father!" They hugged and kissed. "I love you."

"I love you to." "This is so exciting we're gonna be parents John."


	21. Chapter 21

It was two months later. The wedding was tomorrow. Nicole was three months pregnant but no one expect for Stephanie Mcmahon knew it. She had to tell her because of work. Nicole had only began to show a little. She wore bigger clothes to cover it up. She and John decided to tell everyone at the wedding reception. She still hadn't had any contact with Randy. Today they were having an ultrasound done. They were in the waiting room.

"Which one do you want John a boy or a girl?" Nicole asked.

"I'll love it either way but I'm kind of hoping for a boy."

"If he looks like you he'll have to beat the girls away with a stick." John laughed.

"You want a girl don't you?"

"I'll love it either way but kind of."

"Just think if it becomes a wrestler like us." Part Cena part Orton it'll be unstoppable."

"That'd be great but I don't wanna push him or her into the business."

"Either do I he or she should decide on there own."

"I can't believe it." "One more day."

"I can't wait."

"Me either." I'm glad they were able to make those alterations to my dress."

"Well the baby needs room to stretch."

"I'm glad we finally get to tell everyone tomorrow." "People are starting to wonder why I haven't been wrestling."

"It'll be a good surprise to everyone." "Are you gonna tell Randy?"

"No he'll find out in time."

"From who?"

"I'm sure someone who's at the wedding will tell him."

"I think you should tell him."

"Why he won't care."

"You don't think he would care that you're having his little niece or nephew."

"No he doesn't care about me he made that crystal clear." "It's ok I don't need him I have you and our baby."

"Nicole Orton." A nurse said.

"Right here." She said. They went in Nicole got hooked to the ultrasound machine and the doctor came in.

"Hello Nicole how are you feeling?" Dr. Collins said.

"Fine."

"You must be Mr. Cena." Dr. Collins said looking at John.

"Yes I am." John said.

"Nice to meet you." "Nicole has talked about you during her previous appointments." "I understand your wedding is coming up soon."

"Yes tomorrow." "Doc I don't wanna sound like a pervert but can Nicole and I still…

"Have sex?" Dr. Collins said.

"Yes.

"Don't be embarrassed by the question I get it all the time." "Yes you can."

"I'm sure you know Nicole had a miscarriage before." "Is there any chance that, that could happen again?"

"There's a small percentage that it could but from what I'm seeing everything is developing fine."

"Ok good." Dr. Collins turned the monitor around so Nicole and John could see the baby.

"Mr. Cena you see that little flicker there?" Dr. Collins said pointing to the screen.

"Yeah what is that?"

"That's the heartbeat." "Would you like to hear it Nicole already has?"

"Yes I would." The doctor flipped a switch. The sound of the baby's heartbeat filled the room. "Wow that's actually my baby." John wiped his eyes. Nicole grabbed his hand.

"Aw honey it's ok I cried the first time I heard it to." Nicole said. They went back to the hotel. After a few hours Nicole went to go pick up her dad at the airport.

"Hi Nicole."

"Hi dad." "How are you?" "You look good."

"I'm good." "How are you?"

"I'm great John can't wait to meet you."

"Let's go then." They were driving to the hotel. "Nicole I know you probably don't wanna discuss this but have you spoken to your brother?"

"No."

"How long has it been?"

"Eight months."

"Is he coming to the wedding tomorrow?"

"No."

"You two need to work this out."

"Dad Randy doesn't care about me, I don't care about him." "He doesn't love me and…I don't love him."

"Nicole Savannah Orton how can you say that?" "Randy loves you and you love him you're family."

"No we were family." "Tomorrow I can start my own family."

"No matter what you say I know that you still love your favorite big bro as he says."

"Did he ever tell you what the last thing he said to me was before we stopped talking?"

"No."

"He said if I wanna spend my life being Cena's little slut I can go right ahead." "So yeah I can feel the love he called me a little slut."

"I can't believe he said that to you."

"I couldn't either but he did." "Asshole."

"Nicole."

"Sorry."

"What would your mother think about all this?"

"I wish she was here."

"Me to." They got back to the hotel.

"Honey we're back." Nicole said. John was sitting on the couch he stood up. "Dad this is John Cena."

"Pleasure to meet you sir?" John said extending his hand. Bob shook it.

"Nice to meet you to John please call me Bob." They all sat down. "So I don't exactly know the story." "How did you two meet?"

"Well." Nicole said. "I was trying to get into my hotel room and I couldn't get the key to work." "John came and opened the door for me."

"So you've been dating since?"

"Not exactly." John said. "It took some convincing on my part but I didn't give up." After talking for awhile Bob decided to give them alone time and see Randy. He knocked on his door.

"Dad." "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for Nicole's wedding."

"That was today?"

"No it's tomorrow."

"Oh sorry did you wanna come in?"

"Sure." He went in. "Nicole tells me you're not coming tomorrow."

"She didn't invite me."

"Do you wanna go?"

"Yes and no."

"What does that mean?"

"Yes I want to go because she's my sister but no I don't wanna go because of who's she's marrying."

"You need to get over it Randy." "John Cena is going to be in our family tomorrow and there is nothing you can do about it." "So just accept it already."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Cena's not a good guy." "I don't know why she can't see that."

"You know what I think." "I think that despite your past with John you think he is a good guy you just won't admit it."

"No."

"You don't want to see the good person in him." "He loves your sister."

"No he doesn't."

"Randall do you love your sister?"

"Of course I do." "She's my favorite little sis." "I-I miss her." He mumbled.

"What?"

"I miss her."

"You're really hurting her."

"I know I'm sorry." "I bet she'll look beautiful tomorrow." He turned away from his dad.

"Randy are you crying?"

"No why would I do that?" He wiped a tear away.

"Because you miss Nicole." "Talk to her."

"I wouldn't even know where to start."

"Hang on I'll be right back." Bob went to Nicole and John's room he knocked on the door Nicole answered. "Nicole you need to come with me."

"Why?"

"Just come on."

"Ok." When she saw where they were she immediately turned around Bob stopped her.

"Nicole talk to Randy."

"No."

"He misses you."

"No he doesn't."

"Yes he does he just told me."

"Well I don't miss him."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't." Bob knocked on the door. "Dad please don't make me do this." Randy answered the door.

"Here she is." Bob said. "Now go in there and talk to him."

"No."

"See dad she doesn't wanna talk to me."

"Why the hell should I talk to you!" "You almost ruined my life!" "You don't care about me!" "All you care about is you!"

"That's not true." "I love you Nick."

"Yeah you love me so much that the last time we talked you called me a little slut." "Do you know how much that-Her eyes filled with tears. "I'm leaving."

"Nicole." "Don't go."

"I'll leave you two alone." Bob said walking away.

"Please come in." Randy said. She went in.

"Randy I have a very busy day tomorrow make this quick."

"I'm sorry." "I'm sorry for all of it."

"You lied to me." "For months and months you lied to me." "I always thought I could trust you."

"You can."

"I'm marrying John tomorrow."

"Yeah I know." He said annoyed.

"I knew it."

"You knew what?"

"Randy it's not all about what you did." "If you can't accept my choices then you can't be in my life." "I love John I'm marrying him." "I guess I'll just have to tell my baby that it'll never get to meet uncle Randy."

"Your baby?" "Wait are you pregnant?"

"Yeah I'm pregnant."

"How far along?"

"Three months."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Nobody knows yet." "I'm leaving."

"Believe it or not I'm happy for you." She left she stayed in Mickie's room that night. The next morning she woke up it was a beautiful sunny day, which was good because it was an outdoor wedding. The spot where they were getting married overlooked the ocean. She got ready and left. She was waiting to start talking to Samantha.

"Are you nervous?" Samantha asked.

"Yes but excited to." Samantha heard her music come on.

"That's my cue see you out there." Then it was time for Nicole to come out. Everyone stood to look at her. The aisle was sprinkled with different colored rose pedals. She walked with her eyes never leaving John's. When she got to him the minister began.

"Dearly beloved we our gathered here today to join Nicole Savannah Orton and John Felix Anthony Cena in holy matrimony." "If there are any objections speak now or forever hold your peace." John and Nicole looked out in the crowd no one said anything but they both spotted Randy standing in the back. "Then let us continue." "John please take Nicole's hand and repeat after me." "I John take you Nicole."

"I John take you Nicole." John said.

"For my wife."

"For my wife."

"I promise to love, honor and cherish you till death do us part."

"I promise to love, honor and cherish you till death do us part."

"Now place the ring upon her finger." He did. The minister turned to Nicole. "Nicole please take John's hand and repeat after me." "I Nicole take you John."

"I Nicole take you John." Nicole said.

"For my husband."

"For my husband."

"I promise to love, honor and cherish you till death do us part."

"I promise to love, honor and cherish you till death do us part."

"Now place the ring upon his finger." She did. The minister turned back to John. "John if take Nicole to be your wife please say I do."

"I do."

"Nicole if you take John to be your husband please say I do."

"I do."

"Then by the power invested in me I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride." They kissed everyone clapped. On her way back up the aisle Nicole looked for Randy but couldn't find him. They were all at the reception hall. John and Nicole stood up.

"Everyone we have an announcement to make." John said.

"Guess what everybody." Nicole said. "I'm pregnant!" "We're having a baby."

"What?" Everyone said in shock.

"A baby." Samantha said from beside her.

"Yeah I'm three months pregnant." "Aunt Sam."

"That's great." They hugged. After a few hours Nicole and John left. He carried her into the room and put her on the bed.

"I can't believe we're finally married." Nicole said.

"It's great now we only need one more thing." He said rubbing her stomach. "Nicole I love you and I'm gonna give you and our baby everything you want."

"I already have everything I want, well almost just six more months." "I love you to." "John."

"What?"

"Make love to me."

"Well I can't refuse Mrs. Cena now can I come here."

**Well I have an idea for another story. Why is it that all my ideas come to me while I'm writing other stories. I made a Randy Orton video for my friend if you want the link to it message me.**


	22. Chapter 22

It had been four months since the wedding. Nicole was seven months pregnant. Her stomach was a pretty big size. She and Randy had, had no contact since the night before the wedding. Making it over a year since they had been on good terms with each other. Nicole and John were never happier they loved being married. They were anxiously waiting the arrival of there baby. They still didn't know they were having. Nicole was finding out today John couldn't go with her because of things related to work. They were both getting ready when Nicole looked in the standing mirror in there bedroom.

"John I'm fat."

"No you're not baby."

"Yes I am I'm so ugly." "Look at me."

"You're gorgeous."

"You're just being nice you're not gonna tell me I look like a cow."

"You don't you're still the same beautiful woman."

"I don't see how you can define my huge stomach as beautiful." He stood in front of her.

"It's beautiful because this is our daughter or our son." "That my beautiful wife is carrying."

"You always know what to say to make me feel better."

"Have I ever lied to you before?"

"Yes."

"When?" "Name one time."

"The time you were washing your car and you said you wouldn't spray me but you did."

"You threw a sponge at me."

"I never said I wouldn't."

"Hey didn't I carry you up here and make it up to you for about three hours." She smiled.

"Yes that was great."

"Well I don't like to brag but I will." He said smiling.

"Oh shut up."

"I remember hearing you say oh a lot that day."

"John." She said laughing.

"Yeah my name was usually somewhere in there to."

"Aren't you gonna be late?"

"I better get going give me a kiss." They kissed she wrapped her arms around his neck they pulled away slowly. "I probably won't be home until late but call me the second the doctor tells you what the baby is."

"Ok." "I'll wait up for you." "Maybe we'll see if you can make me say all those things again tonight." She said grinning.

"Maybe I don't have to go maybe I'll just stay here." He kissed her. In-between kisses she said.

"John you have to go."

"But I want you now."

"You can have me later I promise." He started to kiss her neck. "John honey don't do that right now."

"Why is it turning you on?"

"You know it is." "Mmmmm." "Oh John." He suddenly stopped.

"Well gotta go." "I knew I could make you say that before I left." He said smiling.

"Hey I never tease you like that."

"You loved it."

"I faked it."

"Really well you won't be faking it tonight."

"How do you know?"

"Trust me Nicole I can tell." "Bye."

"Bye I love you." "Jerk." She said jokingly.

"I love you both." A couple hours later Nicole went to the doctor after she was done and home she called John. She found it strange that he didn't answer. She fell asleep a few hours later her cell phone ringing woke her up.

"Hello?" She said.

"Mrs. Cena?"

"Yes."

"Nicole Cena?"

"Yes who is this?"

"I'm a nurse at Memorial hospital." "Your husband was hit by a car."

"What?" "Is he ok!"

"If you come down to the hospital the doctors can tell you more."

"I'll be right there." She hurried there as quick as she could and found the information desk. "I'm Nicole Cena I was told my husband John was in an accident."

"I'll get the doctor for you." The doctor came out.

"Mrs. Cena your husband was struck by a car."

"Is he gonna be ok?"

"When the car hit him he went up into the air he landed hard." "He's suffered internal bleeding." "We got it to stop but he needs a blood transfusion to survive." "We can't give it to him because we're out of the blood type he needs."

"Take my blood take it!"

"Even if you were the right type we can't get it from you because you're pregnant." "We will try to find a donor but if we can't find one in the next two or three hours he will die." "I'm sorry." "I have to get back to him." Nicole started sobbing. She got out her phone and called Samantha.

"Hello?" Samantha said.

"Sam, Sam." She said in-between sobs.

"Nicole is that you what's wrong?"

"John's been in an accident." "They said he might not make it." "Are you still in town?" "I don't wanna be alone right now."

"I'm still here I'm on my way." "What hospital?"

"Memorial."

"Do you want me to call Randy for you?"

"No he won't come down."

"He might let me call him ok?"

"Ok." They hung up. Samantha called Randy.

"Hello?" He said.

"Randy it's Sam." "Nicole needs you."

"What's wrong?" "Is it the baby?"

"No it's John he's been in an accident and he might not make it."

"Oh my god I'm on my way."

"I'll pick you up."

"Ok." They arrived at the hospital fifteen minutes later. They found Nicole she went right to Samantha and hugged her.

"Sam it isn't good John needs a blood transfusion and if he doesn't get one he'll die."

"They don't have the blood here?" Samantha asked.

"No there out of the blood type."

"Nicole look who I brought with me."

"Randy." They hugged. "Thank you for coming."

"Everything's gonna be ok Nicole." "John's gonna be fine." The doctor came back out.

"Mrs. Cena we still haven't found a donor."

"Test me." Randy said.

"Are you a relative?"

"He's my brother-in-law."

"Do you know what your blood type is?"

"AB positive."

"That's what we need." "Follow me." Before he went Nicole hugged Randy.

"Thank you Randy thank you."

"Hey that's what family's for." Randy went with the doctor a few hours later he came out. "They said the blood I gave him is working and he's gonna be fine."

"Really." Nicole said.

"Yep he'll be fine now." She hugged him.

"You saved his life." "I love you Randy."

"I never thought you'd say that to me again." "I love you to Nicole." "I want to try to get along with John." "I'm going to try I promise." "You're my favorite little sis you know that."

"You're my favorite big bro." Randy and Samantha stayed with Nicole all night. The next morning the doctor said Nicole could see John. She went in his face was badly bruised. After three hours he woke up.

"Nicole." He said weakly.

"John honey I'm right here."

"What happened?"

"You got hit by a car you had internal injuries and almost died." "They gave you a blood transfusion." "Randy donated it."

"Randy saved me?"

"Yeah."

"What did the doctor say?"

"You'll be fine."

"No I mean Dr. Collins about the baby."

"It's a boy."


	23. Chapter 23

A month later John was still in the hospital. The doctors just wanted be sure everything was fine before they sent him home. He was aloud to leave tomorrow. He couldn't wait to go home. Even though he saw her everyday he still missed Nicole. He missed the baby to. He was happy he was getting a son. He was laying in his bed when there was a knock on his door.

"Come in." He said. Randy walked in.

"What's up John?"

"Not much." "Aren't you supposed to be in Denver?"

"I have a couple days off." "I just wanted to apologize." "I shouldn't have broken you and Nicole up." "That was wrong and I'm sorry."

"I wanted to kill you when I found out."

"I know I would've deserved it."

"Randy why did you save me?"

"Nicole needs you and so does the baby." "You know I thought once we stopped talking to each other eventually break up with you again." "When she didn't I realized how serious she was about you."

"You made it so she would get drafted to Smackdown didn't you?"

"Yeah I did." "How'd you know?"

"Well I didn't at first but I figured it out." "I love Nicole I would never hurt her."

"I know that." "I think because of our past I wasn't giving you a chance." "I know that we'll probably never see eye to eye but for the sake of Nicole and the baby we should try to be friends."

"I think so to." "So friends?" He said holding out his hand.

"Friends." Randy shook it.

"Did Nicole tell you what we're having?"

"Yeah a boy." "I get a little nephew." "Well I'm gonna go." "See you later."

"Bye." The next morning Nicole came to pick up John at the hospital.

"Hi honey." "Ready to go?" Nicole said.

"Yeah I can't stand the hospital food another day." They went home and sat in the living room.

"I'm so glad you're home."

"Me to."

"You have no idea how scared I was." "When they told me you might not make it, I've never felt so helpless."

"It's ok I know it was scary it scared me to." "I remember I was crossing the street and all of sudden this car came out of nowhere."

"Thank god for Randy."

"We're friends now."

"What, really?"

"Yeah we decided to put everything behind us and be friends."

"That's great."

"Are you happy?"

"What do mean I'm always happy with you?"

"I mean to be talking to Randy again." "I know you missed him."

"Yeah I did I'm glad we're talking again." "Ooh."

"What's a matter?"

"The baby's kicking." "Wanna feel it?" He put his hand on her stomach.

"It feels like bubbles." "This is great."

"It'll be even greater once he's here." "I've been thinking a lot about names." "What do you think about Benjamin Daniel?"

"I like it."

"Me to." She hugged him. "I love you."

"I love you to."

"You know we never got to finish what we we're talking about a few weeks ago." She kissed him.

"Do you know how much I've missed you?"

"You saw me everyday.

"I know but eventually you would leave." "Now I don't have to worry about that anymore." They kissed and kept kissing. Nicole could tell from the way John was touching her he was getting excited. She pulled away suddenly and got up.

"Oh I forgot I have to clean." She said with an evil grin.

"Nicole." "That wasn't nice."

"You loved it."

"Ha ha." "My own trick used against me." She went into the kitchen. A few minutes later she heard John come stand behind her. "That was funny you got me." He started to kiss the side of her neck.

"Honey."

"Hmmm."

"What are you doing?"

"Well we're gonna have sex."

"We are?"

"Yeah it's gonna be great."

"It always is." He turned her around and they kissed. They backed up into the living room never breaking from each other's lips. They got on the couch. They took off each other's shirts. John was kissing her chest. "John, oh John." She moaned. He inserted himself into her she moaned. They made love slowly. "Nicole" He moaned.

A week later John went back to work Nicole had to stay home. Randy was in his locker room when there was a knock on his door.

"Come in." He said. Samantha walked in. "Sammy." He said surprised.

"I've been meaning to come see you I've just been busy." "Can we talk?"

"Sure come sit down."

"What you did for John was unbelievable."

"I mostly did it for Nicole."

"Well you still did it." "Randy did you love her?"

"Who?"

"Liz."

"Honestly at first yes."

"I thought so." "So you and me meant nothing?"

"Samantha you know that's not true." "Like I said I loved her at first but when you came back the second I saw you again everything changed." "I didn't feel anything for her anymore because I loved you."

"Then why did you keep cheating on me?"

"This is going to sound bad." "The only reason I didn't break off was because I knew she would tell Nicole what I did." "If I could go back and change it I would do it in a second."

"You really hurt me."

"I know I'm so sorry." "I love you Sammy."

"I love you to Randy."

"What?"

"I said I love you to." They kissed.

Nicole was in Florida there was a really bad thunderstorm happening the power was out. All of a sudden she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She called John.

"Hello?" He said.

"John I think it's time."

"For what?"

"The birth of our son."

"Oh my god." "No it can't be time yet you're not due for three weeks."

"Uh oh."

"What?"

"My water broke." "John I'm scared I don't know what to do." "It's storming really bad here I don't think an ambulance can make it."

"Don't panic call anyway and see what they say." "I'll try to reach them to." "Nicole listen, everything's gonna be fine." "You're gonna be fine and the baby's gonna be fine ok."

"Ok."

"I love you."

"I love you to."

**The next chapter is it.**


	24. Chapter 24

Nicole called the ambulance they told her they would try to get to her but didn't know if they could. They told her to remain calm and lay in a comfortable place she laid on the couch. She was timing her contractions they were fifteen minutes apart. John had also been calling the emergency office in Miami. He was talking to them.

"You don't understand my wife is pregnant and she's in labor right now." He said.

"Sir I understand we our doing everything we can." "With the weather conditions this rough our emergency vehicles can't get around."

"Then what the hell good are they!" He shouted.

"I understand your frustration." "Once the storm dies down we'll get an ambulance to your wife immediately."

"It might be to late by then."

"Your wife's name is Nicole Cena right?"

"Yes."

"She's already called in another dispatcher told her some instructions to keep her as comfortable as possible."

"I understand that but eventually the baby's gonna come and she can't deliver it alone."

"The ambulance will try it's best to get there before that happens."

"I'll be calling back in ten minutes."

"Ok sir." He hung up and called Nicole.

"Hello?" She said her voice full of pain and fear.

"Nicole how are you doing?" She started to cry.

"I'm scared John, I'm so scared." "What if the baby comes before help does?" "What if something happens because I don't know what to do?" "If the baby dies I can't handle it again."

"The baby is not going to die." "He's gonna be fine I promise."

"Ow, ow, ow." "John."

"Nicole remember to breathe ok breathe." "I'm coming home." "I'm in Washington so I should be there in about two hours."

"Hurry please."

"I love you Nicole."

"I love you to." He hung up.

"Goddamn it!" He shouted. He got his things. He decided to stop by Randy's room. "Randy open the door Nicole's in labor." The door opened fast.

"She's what, now!" Randy said.

"Yeah right now I'm on my way home." "I have to get to her fast she can't get to a hospital."

"What do you mean she can't get to a hospital?"

"I don't have time to explain I have to go."

"I'm coming to give me two minutes." He went back into his room. "Sammy wake up." She looked at him. "Nicole's having the baby I've gotta go." He said packing quickly.

"I wish I could go."

"Me to." He went over to her and kissed her quickly. "I'll call you when I know something I love you."

"I love you to."

They were on the plane.

"John calm down." Randy said.

"I can't." "My wife and my baby need me and I can't help them."

"Everything's gonna be alright."

"That's what I keep telling Nicole but honestly I'm not so sure." "I'm scared just like she is."

"John you can't come apart." "You have to be strong for her."

"I know it's just when I think about the miscarriage and how hard that was on her, I can't watch her go through pain like that again if something were to happen." "She'll blame herself just like last time accept this time it'll be worse."

"There's not gonna be a this time because she'll be fine." "Whether she goes to the hospital and delivers the baby or we have to do it ourselves everything will be fine."

"I just hope to god she's ok."

Nicole was still in a lot of pain. It stopped raining. The lights had come back on. She heard a sirens and a knock on the door.

"Come in." She yelled. The paramedics came in.

"Mrs. Cena?"

"Yes."

"Don't worry everything's going to be fine now." "Ok let's move her." They put her on a stretcher. It didn't take long to get to the hospital. A nurse came in to check her.

"You're seven centimeters dilated." "Would you like an epidural?"

"Yes please."

"The anesthesiologist will be in soon."

"Thank you." She decided to call John. It went straight to voicemail. "Honey I just wanted to let you know I'm at the hospital and everything's fine." "Get here soon." "I love you."

John and Randy got off the plane. John saw he had a missed call and message from Nicole. He listened to the message.

"Thank god she's at the hospital now."

"Good."

"Let's go." They got to the hospital and went to the information desk. "Excuse me." "What room is Nicole Cena in?"

"1028 sir." "Are you John?"

"Yes I am."

"She's been asking for you." They were outside her room.

"You can see her first." Randy said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." John went in. Nicole smiled when she saw him.

"Hi John."

"Hi Nicole." They hugged. "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better now." "The doctor said it won't be long now." "I'm nervous."

"I'm sure everything will go fine."

"Not about the delivery." "I'm worried I won't be a good mother."

"What are you kidding?" "You're gonna be a great mother."

"You really think so?"

"I know so." "We'll learn together."

"I should call Randy."

"He's here."

"He is?"

"Yeah want me to get him?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." He went out into the hall. "Randy Nicole wants you." Randy went in.

"Hey Nicole." "How are you?" Randy said.

"Good."

"Sammy wanted to come to but she couldn't cause of work."

"You're talking to Sam again?"

"We're back together."

"When did this happen?"

"Tonight." The doctor came in and checked.

"It's time." The doctor said.

"Good luck Nick."

"Thanks." Randy left. About twenty minutes later he heard the baby crying. Nicole woke up a few hours later. The nurse saw she was awake.

"Would you like to see your son?"

"Yes I would." She brought him in followed by John and Randy.

"Here you go." The nurse said handing him to her. He had blue eyes and a mixture between brown and blonde hair.

"Hi Benjamin I'm your mommy." "I think we'll call you Ben for short." "You are so handsome you look just like your daddy." "Don't you think John?"

"He does look like me but he has your nose."

"Do you wanna hold him?"

"Yeah." She handed him to John.

"Hi Ben I'm your daddy." Ben took his little hand and squeezed John's finger. "Whoa you're almost as strong as I am." "You're lucky me and mommy are gonna spoil you rotten." "Randy do you wanna hold him?"

"Sure." John handed him to Randy. "Hi Ben I'm your uncle Randy." "To bad your aunt Sammy couldn't make it she would love you." "You'll like her." "When you're older if you want I'll teach you how to wrestle." "Maybe mommy and daddy can help to."

A month later Nicole and John were adjusting well to being parents. They loved it. John got Ben out of his crib and brought him into the bedroom.

"Look Ben it's mommy wanna go say hi?" He handed him to her and they kissed.

"Good morning Ben." "I have a surprise for you." She had Max beside her. "This is Max." "Daddy gave him to me a long time ago." "He's yours now." Ben looked at the bear curiously. "You like him, huh?" "Today uncle Randy's coming over and you finally get to meet aunt Sam." A few hours later they arrived. Sam was holding Ben.

"He is so adorable." She said.

"Thanks." Nicole said. Sam handed Ben back to Nicole. Nicole and Ben went into the backyard with John. Sam just stood there watching them for a minute. Randy came up beside her.

"You ok Sammy?"

"Yeah I was just thinking I hope we're that happy when our baby comes."

"Yeah when our baby c- He looked at her shocked. She had a big smile on her face. "When our baby comes?"

"We're gonna have a baby Randy." "I'm pregnant." They hugged. They were all in the backyard. John set a timer on a camera.

"Ok everybody smile." He said.

The picture took. Nicole didn't have to choose between the man she loved and her family. She got to have both.

**Well that's it. I had fun writing this story. I'm starting a new one very, very soon. I hope you read it.**


End file.
